


A Serendipitous Occurance

by DominikaDecember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, College Talk, Derek bullies Stiles a bit, F/F, Fluff, Lydia & Scott & Derek are siblings, Lydia & Scott are twins, M/M, Malia & Cora & Laura are sisters, No Sex, No Smut, Over protective Friends, Scott & Derek are brothers, Shy Derek, Slow Build, Underage Sex, Waiter Derek, because i ship malia & kira, comic books, emotional whiplash, erica & derek friendship, everyone is human, fun fairs, isaac and stiles don't like each other, laura & derek friendship, love of marvel, lydia is kinda horrible, makira, melissa x sheriff - Freeform, more tags as this progresses, so this is definitely gonna expand, tw bullying, tw kate argent - Freeform, warning Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is living at home with his two annoying siblings, his mother who is killing herself at work and he's stuck in a crappy job with friends who are just as lost as him. Nothing really changes. Especially not when Derek realizes that he has a crush on his little brother's best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like It All Matters

**Author's Note:**

> TW Bullying
> 
> I KNOW. I KNOW. I KNOW. I have two WIP and I need to finish them but this just came to me and yeah.

Derek threw a pizza crust at Scott's face and belched loudly.

"Go do the dishes." Scott looked at him befuddled with big puppy eyes from his own slice.

"But it's Lydia's turn." Scott said. Lydia rolled her eyes from the floor.

"Just got my nails done, idiot. I'm not doing the dishes."

"You could always just put the gloves on." Scott pointed out. Lydia made a choked noise and looked up at him lounging on the couch with bug eyes. Derek hated his siblings' talents. Lydia could always use those eyes to get whatever she wanted and Scott would just pull the puppy expression to ease his life. All Derek had going for him was scruffy eyebrows that made him look like a homicidal maniac.

"I'm not putting those rubber things on my hands!" Lydia cried outraged. Scott sat up as he readied himself for a full grown argument with Lydia and Derek knew he had to intervene.

"Hey! Scott will do the dishes, you will hoover up this mess and no one is gonna whine about it." Derek growled at the twins. Scott slumped in his seat defeated but Lydia crossed her arms and eyed Derek defiantly.

"Why should _we_ listen to _you_?"

"Because I'm in charge when mum's away."

"Nuh uh." Lydia replied intelligently.

"Uh huh. I'm the oldest. Plus mum said so. Because you two are tiny and incapable of taking care of yourselves."

"We're 17, Derek. You're 21 and still living at home with us and a dead end job. Your authority status dropped the moment I realised what a loser you are. And besides, you can't be in charge of me because I'm adopted." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. Both Derek and Scott groaned at that.

"For the last freaking time, you're not adopted, Lydia." Scott said.

"And you're not Scottish royalty either."Lydia pouted and turned back to the TV.

"You two just love to ruin my dreams don't you."

"Trust me, Lyds. Being related to you is something I'd like to forget too. Especially when Stiles starts talking about you." Scott shuddered and got up to go into the kitchen. Lydia made a displeased sound but Derek saw the small flattered smirk on her face. The attention she got from Scott's best friend did wonders for her ego. No one ever saw an insecure side to her but Derek was sure there were times when he heard his little sister sob through the door. He never acknowledged it. They weren't that type of siblings where they showed that they cared about each other's emotional states. In fact, for three people who lived in the same household in close proximity for years, they were very individual and led their own lives. Sometimes overlapping because Lydia and Scott were in the same year at school and Melissa always tried to get her kids to bond but it was fruitless. The Hale kids were just siblings in name it seemed.

"How come you're not doing anything?" Lydia questioned getting up to get the hoover from the kitchen.

"Paid for pizza." She rolled her eyes dramatically

"At least take out the garbage, loser." Derek made a face at her but got up and did his duty. The street was dark and empty and as Derek walked down the driveway he bit his lip worried about his mother. She had a night shift for the first time in years. The hospital laid off a huge number of nurses and they were extremely short staffed. So Melissa Hale signed up for extra shifts like the incredible human being that she was. But Derek didn't like it one bit. She worked so hard and never knew when to stop. Always wanting to help others. Completely selfless. Derek made a mental note to get Scott to pick up some pastries for her whilst Derek picked Melissa up from the hospital in the morning.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts he missed the jeep that nearly crashed into him. He blinked as brown eyes stared at him through the windshield.

"OH MY GOD!" The brown eyes screamed and Stiles Stilinski jumped out from behind the wheel towards Derek, flailing incredibly. Derek just stared as the boy reached out his hands towards him patting him down without actually touching him. "Jesus, Derek. I am so sorry, I looked away for like a second I swear and oh my god are you okay?" Stiles' eyes were wide in panic. Derek couldn't get over how chocolatey they looked in the dim light from the house. Stiles' tongue darted out wetting his bottom lip and Derek couldn't help but be mesmerised by the pink flesh. "Derek?" Stiles asked unsurely. "I've scared you into being a statue. Dude, I'm so sor--"

"Move your fucking car." Derek interrupted waking up from his hypnotic like state. "It's blocking the driveway." He growled and went back into the house, slamming the door louder than necessary earning curious looks from his siblings. "The fuck is Stiles doing here?" He rounded on Scott who put on those puppy eyes and cowered under Derek's glare.

"I know it was meant to be family night but come on, man. Stiles _is_ family." Lydia scoffed putting the hoover away.

"Yeah, he's the creepy cousin that wants to get into my pants." She remarked and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Derek growled and grabbed the keys to the Toyota just as Stiles walked in with his head hung low. "I'm going to Erica's." Lydia frowned.

"What about family night?" She asked crossing her arms. Stiles shifted uncomfortably towards Scott who put his hand on the other boys shoulder.

"The fuck you guys want from me?" He asked feeling annoyed. "I fed you, I told you to do shit. You did them. Now I'm going out. There's money on the fridge if you want more food, call me if you burn down the house. Other than that, I'll be back in the morning." Scott nudged Stiles into the living room but Lydia had an expression on her face that said ' _Getting real tired of your shit, Derek._ '.

Erica didn't make him feel any better. Because she did actually voice Lydia's look.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Derek." She said taking a shot. Erica Reyes was the first friend Derek ever made. She was kinda the only friend he had until he met Laura, Kira and Boyd. So basically it was Derek & Erica for 16 years. She was there through all the drama with his dad and the drama with miss psycho Kate Argent going all...well psycho. And he was there for Erica with her family issues, her homelessness, her seizures and he totally messed with the kids who took videos of her having one in an exam and posted it online because no one should get away with that shit. Erica was the sister Derek always wanted.  
Laura was the second friend he made. And she was Derek's cousin. Peter's daughter. The illegitimate one. She came to Beacon Hills when she was 16 after her mum died to live with Peter. Malia and Cora always glared at her as if she was the reason to blame for everything wrong in their lives. Laura just flipped her half sisters off and hanged out with Derek and Erica. And she spent most nights at Derek's house before getting her own place with Erica. Derek understood. Because Peter. That explained everything.  
Boyd and Kira came with the restaurant where they all managed to get jobs. It wasn't a good restaurant. In fact, it was a shithole. Derek suspected that his boss was dealing in meth or heroin because it somehow didn't shut down after three years of practically no business. Boyd liked that theory. Kira just shook her head saying to not judge a book by its' cover because she was an angel like that.

"Nah." Derek replied sarcastically surfing through the channels. "Never would have guessed that." Erica slammed her fist into his abdomen and Derek had to cough because that was a powerful blow.

"I'm serious. Stop acting like a dick to a kid. He probably thinks that you hate his existence or something."

"But I do!" Derek exclaimed nearly sending the remote in his hand flying. "That kid is fucking everywhere and it's fucking disturbing!"

"He's only everywhere because he's Scott's best friend."

"But he was even in the fucking woods when I was running, Erica! I swear. That kid is stalking me." Erica took another shot ignoring him when Laura and Boyd walked in through the door.

"Der-bear!" Laura chirped happily and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thought it was family night." Kira walked in carrying four boxes that smelled like fast food. She beamed at Derek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Stiles came over." Erica said taking another shot and all three of the new occupants stared at Derek with judgemental looks.

"Seriously?" Came from Laura.

"Dude, you're hiding from a teenager. Not cool." Boyd deadpanned.

"Derek, you really shouldn't act like this. Have you thought about how this makes Stiles feel?" Kira, always the sweetest. "Poor boy."

"None of you are being stalked by the annoying dipshit." Derek defended himself but it was futile. Boyd grabbed a shot from Erica quickly placing a kiss on her lips and sitting himself beside her. Laura grabbed some of the boxes and sat next to Derek whilst Kira went into her bedroom to change.

"True." Laura commented. "Hey, guess who came in today." She opened one of the boxes filled with fries and popped one into her mouth grinning at Derek. "Harris." Derek's mouth dropped.

"No way."

"Yup." Laura giggled. "The best part is that the moment he saw me he started twitching so much and asked for a different waiter." She ran a hand through her black hair.

"Yeah, who is that guy? He seemed really upset." Kira asked curious coming back out in her pyjamas. Erica snorted and rested her head on Boyd's shoulder.

"Our former chemistry teacher." Derek explained disgust lacing his voice.

"He was in love with Laura." Erica said joining in. "Such a dickwad. He's an actual to God asshole. He kept on hitting on Laura, back then he was still training and he kept on saying things like that it would be okay because he wasn't a real teacher yet." Laura smirked at Kira.

"And I kept on saying no and threatened to go to the principal. But he cornered me one day. I was running late to meet these two losers and he tried to like get on me or something." Derek grinned to himself.

"Yeah, me and Erica heard Laura go 'get your fucking hand off me' and when we rounded the corner, she was pummeling the guy. He was in the ICU for like what? Five weeks?"

"Eight." Laura beamed proud. "Derek and Erica gave him a few kicks as well because he was a disgusting freak. Still can't believe he's teaching again."

"He had Whittermore as his defence attorney. Fucking gross. Speaking off. Jackson says hi from France. He was being a douche and kept on skyping me till I said I'd pass on the message." Laura nodded.

Jackson Whittermore was the biggest jerk during Derek's high school experience. He only became their friend when during graduation he found out he was adopted and spent most of his nights crying into Derek's pillow as Laura and Erica threw popcorn at him. Derek took pity on the guy. Jackson even worked for two weeks at the restaurant before quitting and travelling the world.

Which was a good thing. Because Lydia was invading Derek's room on daily basis when he stayed over as she had a crush on Jackson. It was very disturbing.

Derek left their household around three am hoping to get an hour of sleep at least. He usually didn't sleep much and he was pessimistic tonight. The house was quiet when he got in but he noticed the TV on in the living room. He found Stiles lying on his belly on the couch snoring softly. His eyes moving rapidly behind his eye lids in a REM cycle. His mouth slightly open enough to drool. Derek sighed and ran a hand over his face.

This kid was so fucking annoying.

He looked around the living room for a blanket and found nothing. Scott was using as many as he could for some dumb project in his bedroom. So Derek went into his room, grabbed the duvet off his bed and as gently as he could put it over the young boy not wanting to wake him up because then it would just be awkward and weird since Derek hates his guts. But Stiles didn't wake up. He stirred and flopped on his back nuzzling into the comforter with a pleased noise. Derek turned off the TV, checked the door was locked and went into his room. He of course now had nothing to cover himself with but Derek didn't really mind. His sheets always ended up on the floor anyways.

So he stripped down to his boxers and flopped on the bed feeling exhaustion wash over him and soon his eye lids dropped into darkness. His dreams full of amber eyes and pink lips mouthing his name over and over. Needless to say, he had morning wood. And a headache. At 5 am. He groaned as he took in the time.

He'd have to leave for the hospital in an hour. And a shower plus a jacking off session took up at most twenty minutes.

Nevertheless, he did his business and at half past five he was padding downstairs into the kitchen in his boxers and a grey shirt he found that was still clean enough under his bed. He yawned as he automatically turned on the coffee machine and took his hand out to pull out the pizza from last night but he frowned when his hand only caught onto the fridge shelf. He looked to see the left over pizza gone. He grumbled under his breath about dumb people finishing food and not leaving behind any more and grabbed the nearly expired milk.

He found some stale generic cereal and started munching when Scott came downstairs disheveled and nodded at Derek who was questioning his choice of breakfast. The cereal was just awful. He grimaced at the bowl.

Scott sat across from him sipping coffee and mewled happily.

"You picking mum up?" Derek grunted in response. "Need me to do anything?" Derek shrugged trying to force his brain to think.

"Yeah. Go the market. It should be open by now. Get some healthy shit and some bear claws. Mum likes those." Scott nodded along, his eyes on his cup. "You need money?"

"Nah. I'm good." They sat silence for a few seconds before Scott burst out in a whisper. "Stop being a dick to my best friend." Derek's spoon made a loud clacking noise as it hit the bowl. He blinked at his little brother. "I mean....he never did anything to you. And he's gonna be around. I've known him as long as you've known Erica." Derek wanted to point out that since he was older he knew Erica longer. "He's my bro. Just stop being such a dick to him." Derek went back to his cereal.

"He's annoying."

"Yeah but so is everyone else on this planet." Derek shook his head but sighed and looked at Scott who put on those puppy eyes. "Please, Derek. I never ask you for anything." Actually, Scott asked plenty of Derek but whatever. That wasn't important.

"The best I can do is be civil. And by that I mean ignore his existence." Scott beamed.

"You're already doing that with me. Perfect." He clapped his hands and jumped up into the living room stopping I the doorway. "Uh, dude? Why is your comforter cuddling my beat friend?" Derek blinked again freezing mid chew remembering that he did that last night.

"'Cause I'm a dick, Scotty." Derek answered simply pleased with his answer.

*--------------------*

The next month it was the twins' birthday rolling around and Derek groaned as Melissa wrote down a list of everyone invited to the birthday party.

"Jesus." He said to himself looking over her shoulder. "Scott definitely doesn't have that many friends." His mum hit his arm lightly. "Allison, Malia, Cora, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Laura, Isaac, Peter, Liam, John, Chris Argent, Kate Argent...Uh...Where's Stiles?" Melissa looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"Scott isn't coming. This is a party for Lydia. Scott is doing his own thing with Stiles."

"Wait, what? Since when?"

"Since your sister asked to have a separate birthday party and Scott didn't want you to be tempted to bully Stiles again. Which reminds me. Thank you for not being mean to him anymore."

"You're welcome." Derek said opening the fridge. "Uh, I had chicken wings in here..." He muttered shuffling through the contents of the white box.

"Pretty sure Peter ate those. He came by an hour ago." Derek frowned and closed the fridge.

"Why?" Melissa sighed tiredly.

"Don't start."

"Fine. But I don't want my creepy uncle to be my new dad." Derek said. "I'd rather have Spazlinski as my stepbrother." Melissa choked on air and blushed.

"I do not--Derek Hale, you do _not_ talk to me like that!" She sputtered as she stood up and collected her notepad. "You are just not very nice! You should go to your room and think about what you have done!" She yelled and walked out of the kitchen into the living room leaving Derek baffled.

"What have I done?" He asked no one in particular.


	2. Transatlanticism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> TW Underage

Derek walked into the house exhausted. Work was in full swing for a change and Derek didn't like it one bit. The customers that came in were nice enough but there was a table that Erica waited on full of their former classmates from high school home for the weekend. 

The rich popular kids that were in Ivy League schools preparing to take over their parents' jobs were not pleasant people to deal with. Especially since they liked to taunt Erica for her seizures. Derek gritted his teeth as he attempted to control himself every time they said something crude to Erica. But his best friend didn't need any rescuing and _accidentally_ stabbed a foot with her five inch heel when the owner of said foot was attempting to grab her ass. Not to mention the glare the guys were getting from Boyd. It was a difficult day. So Derek really didn't want to deal with the fact that his little brother and his best friend were making a shit load of noise watching...Derek stopped mid walk to his room with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Love Actually?" He asked incredulously. "What the actual fuck?" Scott shrugged popping popcorn into his mouth whilst Stiles strained his neck from Scott's lap to look at Derek. Derek, who certainly didn't stare at the way the young boy's eyes glimmered with amusement or the way his mouth was slightly ajar and his shirt rode up a little revealing a small streak of pale skin with what looked like an outline of a happy trail.

"You're just jealous." Stiles said and Derek definitely didn't stare at the pink flesh that teased him behind Stiles' mouth. Derek groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Too tired for this shit." He muttered to himself before looking up at a concerned Stiles and a slightly puppy like Scott eyeing him carefully. "What are you doing for your birthday?" Scott and Stiles had some telepathic conversation before his brother replied.

"We're gonna hang at the arcade for a while and then go over to Stiles' for some Battleship time."

"Wow. Here I thought that you couldn't get any lamer." Scott stuck out his tongue at him. "Hey, if you go by the restaurant Kira will give you cake on the house." Scott's eyebrows raised themselves in surprise.

"Woah. That's...nice of you. How come you're being so nice?"

"I'm not being nice." Derek growled. "Kira offered and asked me to pass the offer on to you, brat. Just don't tell Lydia. If she learns there's free cake, she'll murder you in her sleep for evening thinking about having a slice."

"My future wife is so passionate about possessions." Stiles sighed dreamily and Derek felt a twinge of annoyance jump through him which didn't help to ease any of the annoyance from the shitty day he had.

"Yeah. You'll know it first hand when you get rich and she actually knows you exist." Derek spat at Stiles and trudged upstairs not caring about how hurt the kid looked or about how his brother glared at him or about how he portrayed his sister as a gold digger. He took a shower and with each droplet he felt his mood change from annoyed into a somber one.

When he went back into the kitchen, the two boys didn't look in his direction and ignored his existence watching the movie. Derek looked inside the fridge for something to make but there was nothing. _'Mum forgot to go to the store again.'_ He frowned. Melissa was still doing 9 12 hour shifts a week. Lydia walked in furious slamming the door.

"I got an A- in calculus. CALCULUS!" She shrieked. "I do not get A-! I am Lydia freaking Hale! I do not get A-!" Derek ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I gotta go buy food at the store. Why don't you scream at the fridge and hope it magically bows to you?" Lydia scowled at him and both Stiles and Scott came into the kitchen.

"Well, at least the fridge has more emotional depth than you do. You know, I hear about supportive siblings and I laugh because you are a prime example of a nonexistent one." She crossed her arms.

"It's an A-, Lydia. Forgive me for not having sympathy for a less then perfect grade that is not going to make a dent in your GPA."

"Oh my God! Can't you just be on my side for once?!"

"No." Derek answered simply and held out his hand. "Keys."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to go to the store?" She rolled her eyes and passed him the keys before grinning maliciously.

"There's no way you'll be able to get everything by yourself. Why don't you get Scott and Stiles to help you out?" She asked in a innocent tone batting her eyes.

"I'm not getting much, Lyds. Just enough to not starve for the next two days."

"You also gotta get my birthday stuff."

"Since when?"

"Since mum told me to tell you this morning and I forgot." She spoke grinning again and pulled out an envelope out of her tiny purse. "There's a list in there and seventy dollars." Derek looked at the contents.

"Seventy?"

"So I took twenty out. Big whoop. It's for my birthday."

"The Sheriff is gonna be here at this party. No booze, Lydia." He held out his hand again and she passed him twenty dollars out of her purse grimacing. "And I don't need help with the groceries."

*________________*

"This party is sizzling." Laura muttered into her cup. Derek snorted beside her eyeing everyone. Allison and Lydia were doing some sort of weird dancing ritual. Danny and one of the other twins were slow dancing together and smiling at each other. The other twin was with that kid Isaac and Liam talking passionately on the couch. Malia disappeared somewhere whilst Cora glared at everything and kept on looking down at her phone. The adults were in the kitchen but Kate Argent kept on wondering in and out to the living room eyeing Derek with a leer and a display of sharp teeth.

"Pretty sure Kate Argent is more creepy than Peter." This time Laura snorted.

"No one is creepier than Peter. Thank fuck the Sheriff and Chris Argent are here."

"Wait, what?" Derek looked at his cousin confused.

"Dude, you're not that blind. The Sheriff and Melissa are into each other. Big time." Derek blinked slowly and Laura's eyes widened. "Oh my God. You seriously had no idea?" He shook his head. "Dude, I noticed it straight away when I came here. The Sheriff has total doe eyes for her. Kinda like Stiles for you."

"Wait, so what does Argent have to do with my mum and the Sheriff? He has a wife. A scary wife."

"He's the Sheriff's best friend. There's no way he'll let Peter do anything inappropriate. Not that Melissa can't hold her own. I saw her the other night dealing with that nimrod, Deucalion. She wiped the floor with his drunk and privileged ass." Derek smiled pleased.

"That's my mama." They stood there for a moment. "Wait a second. What do you mean Stiles has doe eyes for me?" Laura groaned.

"Dude, you need glasses or something?"

"I do actually. I lost my pair and now everything is kinda blurry."

"Jesus. How am I related to you?"

"My dad's a douchebag, your dad's a douchebag. It works." Derek shrugged before narrowing his eyes at Laura. "Back to Stiles."

"He's harboring a huge crush on you, loser. Everyone knows that."

"He's got a crush on Lydia, not me."

"Is that why you're so mean to him?" Laura cocked her head with a teasing smile. "Pulling his pigtails?" Derek growled at her. "Fine. Anyone _with a brain_ can see it's the eldest Hale the Stilinski boy likes."

"Hey, Lydia has a pretty great brain."

"Not denying that. But Stiles likes you. Not her. He may have been infatuated with her when he was like four but he's totally picturing having your babies."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Derek. Trust me. He wants your babies." Laura stiffened next to him. "Why does Kate Argent stare at you like you're the most delicious brownie on the planet?"

"Only baby Jesus knows." Both cousins grinned at each other. "This party is so much fun, I'm gonna go take a nap." Laura threw her head back and cackled loudly as Derek pushed past the annoying teenagers. Melissa stopped him as he was walking to the staircase. She called him into the kitchen where the table was nearly breaking under the amount of presents Lydia got. "Yeah?" The Sheriff smiled at him briefly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh...maybe I should just--" Melissa swatted at him and Chris snickered into his beer as Peter narrowed his eyes at the gesture.

"Honey, I need you to pick up Scott and Stiles. Stiles' jeep died at the restaurant and John's been drinking." Derek grimaced. "Just pick them up, drop them off at John's house and come back. It'll take you half an hour at most." 

"Fine." Lydia ran into the living room just as Derek was picking up the keys. 

"Where's Derek going?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Your brother and Stiles are stuck so he's going to pick them up at the restaurant."

"WHAT?!" Lydia shrieked and everyone went quiet. "No! No! Derek has to stay here! I'll go an pick Scott and Stiles up!" Derek narrowed his eyes as his sister panicked.

"Hey Lydia." Laura sang. "Where's your phone?" Lydia turned around and stared at her cousin in horror. 

"What's going on?" Melissa asked suspicious.

"Oh, nothing Aunt Mel." Laura smiled sweetly. "Lydia is just worried that her big brother is gonna get hurt on the road and she wants him to be safe." Lydia twitched visibly. "Isn't that right?" Lydia squeaked and nodded going back into the living room with the party resumed but Melissa Hale was still staring at Laura. "Derek, don't you have someone to _pick up_?" Laura beamed at him and Derek glared. He was hopeful that the middle finger he was giving her mentally was coming through loud and clear on her end. She just went back into the living room. The adults all stared at him curiously but Derek just shrugged and went out the door. 

*_______________*

Derek pulled up to the restaurant hoping that the two boys would be waiting outside but all he saw was an empty Jeep. He groaned and forced himself into the dimly lit building.

Scott and Stiles were grinning at each other covered in chocolate and empty plates. 

"You two better clean yourselves up. No way in hell you're going into the car looking like that." Derek spat not caring if anyone heard but there weren't any other customers around. In fact, no one was around. "Where's Kira?" He asked frowning. Scott shrugged and Stiles answered.

"Uh...she went into the back a while ago. Haven't seen her since, dude."

"Don't call me _dude_." Derek looked at the back door. "Go, clean the food of your stupid faces." The boys glared at him but indeed moved towards the bathroom. He walked to the back and heard strange noises. 

Not, not strange.

Moaning noises.

He opened the door and as quietly as possible moved around the huge fridge blocking his view to see Kira biting Malia's neck and the latter clutching onto the former's hair for dear life.

His 20 year old friend who he pressumed to be asexual was leaving hickeys all over his 16 year old cousin's neck. 

Derek took a step back trying to pretend he didn't see what he saw but then Malia moaned and Derek was brought back to reality. He cleared his throat and the two separated immediately staring at him with wide eyes.

"Derek...I..." Kira looked down, biting her lip whilst Malia looked more annoyed. 

"Before you start telling me why you're molesting my teen cousin maybe you two wanna button up your shirts." They did so immediately. "Malia, get in the car. You're going back to the party."

"I don't think so, loser." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"There's already one spoiled princess that's entitled to this day and it's not you." He looked at her and mirrored her annoyed look. "Get in the fucking car before I drag you in there." She huffed but left the kitchen slamming the door as loud as you can slam a door without a doorknob. Kira looked up at Derek with big watery eyes.

"It's not something...She means a lot to me, Derek. I think I'm falling for her. And I know, I know it's stupid and dumb and she's underage. I know, Derek." She started crying at this point. "I know, I took advantage and---"

"Kira." Derek walked over and hugged his friend. "I know you, you're the last person on this earth I'd accuse of taking advantage of Malia. I've known that girl since she was born." He pulled away to see Kira still sniffing. "She's not exactly mother saint either. But she is a 16 year old. So please, keep it PG." Kira gaped at him and hit his head. "Ow?"

"You're supposed to hate me and growl at me and hate me for--!"

"Why?" Derek shrugged. "You're already doing it all by yourself." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you close up and I'll give you a ride home."

"I need friends with better morals." She sighed but moved to close everything down. Derek walked back out to see Malia slap Stiles repeatedly and Scott attempting to stop her.

"Woah. What the hell?" The three of them froze staring at him before starting to scream of the top of each other pointing fingers. "SHUT UP!" He yelled over them. "Help clean this place up. Kira's gonna closing up the restaurant."

"It's my birthday." Scott whined.

"Fine. Everyone else help clean." Malia opened up her mouth but closed it back up when Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"Being 18 is awesome." Scott grinned. "I got chocolate cake and my big brother is nice to me. Best birthday _ever_."

"Yeah." Derek murmured throwing a cloth at Stiles who flailed as he attempted to catch it. "Lydia's having a party and you get to watch your friend clean. Welcome to being an adult."

"Thanks." Scott replied genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: dominikadecember


	3. I'm Not Gonna Beat The Shit Out Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be clear. This fic is not kind to anyone. Every single character is deeply flawed and annoying and yeah. 
> 
> Also, a special shoutout to captaintightpants90
> 
> Thanks for the sweet message!
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter

Derek decided to not share with anyone the Kira and Malia secret but he figured out that Laura and Lydia knew. Lydia because she danced around the subject until she exploded begging him not to say anything to anyone because Malia is for the first time happy since her mum left. Laura because she plainly told him if he told anyone, she'd cut his balls off. When he asked her why she was okay with this, Laura shrugged and said ' _She's giving me her allowance._ ' which was probably half-true. None of the Hale kids would ever admit that they were actually human. Well, maybe Scott.

Scott that was bouncing up and down in the kitchen with Stiles next to him grinning like he just got the best anti-depression medication when Derek walked in with Melissa in tow.

"We got on the lacrosse team!" Scott shouted at everyone. Melissa froze, dropping her bag on the ground before scooping both of the boys up into her arms.

"That's amazing!" She hugged them tightly. "I'm so proud." Scott pulled away looking at the ground.

"It's not that big of the deal. We're gonna be sitting on the bench most of the time anyways." Stiles hit his shoulder.

"But dude, we're on the team now. We're awesome now. No one can say we're lame because we're on the actual team! We're awesome and not just by association." Scott grinned at his best friend as Melissa picked her bag up from the floor.

"We're having dinner to celebrate. Not tonight because I have a shift but tomorrow. I'll invite John too. Sweetie, I'm so happy for you." She placed a kiss on Scott's cheek before doing the same to Stiles. "Your mum would be really proud of you." Stiles nodded but his smile dimmed. Derek eyed both of the boys and only spoke when he was sure his mother was in safe distance.

"Lacrosse, huh?"

"Yeah. I know you did basketball but lacrosse is the major sport in high school right now."

"It's cool, Scott. I just got one question."

"Yeah?" Derek's eyes traveled to Stiles for a moment before back on his brother.

"How are you gonna play with your asthma?" Scott deflated immediately and Derek felt momentarily bad for asking. "I mean, I'm sure you're gonna be great but I don't know...I just don't want you dying on the field, Scotty." His little brother looked at him strangely.

"You don't?" Stiles asked with a similar expression.

"Of course not." Derek answered incredulously. "The only way Scott can die is if me or Lydia murder him in his sleep. Not because of some lame asthma attack." He shrugged and went up to his room ignoring everything and everyone as best as he could. And Derek could ignore everything pretty decently.

*_________________*

The restaurant was empty the next day so Derek and Boyd played the lava game. For hours. Even Deaton came out from the kitchen to play with them because he was bored at some point then he made them all special fried rice. It was fun.

The best part was when Boyd accidentally got on the really wobbly table and nearly broke his neck. Derek watched in amazement as his friend was slowly falling into the floor filled with imaginary lava before doing a fucking flip and landing on a chair with a smug smirk.

Derek vowed to create a poem as an ode to Boyd's awesomeness.

He came home to find Lydia and Scott sitting in the living room dressed up whilst Melissa was rushing around the kitchen in a frenzy.

"Mum, you need any help?" He asked and she looked at him with relieved eyes.

"Can you finish stirring the sauce? And the ribs are nearly done. I need to go and get dressed. I told John to get here for 8 but knowing him and Stiles they will probably come early and I'm not even ready--"

"It's cool." Derek smiled at her and took of his coat. "Go get ready. I got this." She kissed his cheek and rushed up the stairs. Derek called his siblings over.

"What?" Lydia asked crossing her arms over her new baby blue dress.

"One of you make the salad. The other set the table."

"I'm not making the salad." Lydia scrunched up her nose and went to get a table cloth. "Which one?" She asked Derek holding up one red and one dark blue as Scott pulled out a bowl and a pack of lettuce from the fridge.

"The red. If someone spills something it won't be that noticeable and we can keep it till dinner with the Hales." He murmured stirring the sauce and opening the oven with his foot. A comfortable silence fell over everyone as Scott put dressing on the salad and threw in olives, tomatoes and peppers in there. Lydia put out the nice dishes and Derek turned off the sauce and the oven. "Do you guys think...Are mum and the sheriff dating?" He asked and his siblings stilled in their tasks.

"Not yet." Lydia shrugged.

"But imagine how awesome it would be if they did! And if they got married! Stiles would be my _actual_ brother! And the sheriff would be so good for mum. And Peter would stop being super creepy and not hit on her anymore because mum would just threaten him with the sheriff's gun! I wonder if he'd let us call him dad." Scott stared off into the distance not noticing the startled looks he got from his siblings.

"If Stiles becomes my stepbrother, we can't date." Lydia said.

"I thought you weren't interested in Stiles." Derek told her and she blushed.

"I'm not. But I like to keep my options open."

"That's called leading someone on, Lydia. You're pretty familiar with that technique since you've used it on every single guy you've dated." He said taking out the ribs and slowly pouring the sauce over it.

"I am not leading anyone on!"

"Sure." He rinsed the pan and put it in the dishwasher before pulling out a large dish for the ribs.

"You know, just because a guy crushes on me, it doesn't mean I owe him anything."

"Of course you don't. But when you say things like _'Buy me ice cream and I'll pay you back when we date.'_ it might give people the wrong idea." Lydia pursed her lips at her big brother.

"You're just jealous because you can't use your looks to your advantage."

"Really, Lydia? You wanna have this argument before mum's big date?" She rolled her eyes but set out the nice cutlery whilst Scott put the salad in the middle of the table. "I'm gonna go get changed." Derek put the ribs next to the salad whilst Lydia pulled out a plate of roast potatoes from the fridge and shoved them into the microwave. "Put some butter on them first."

"But they will get all spongy!" Scott protested.

"They'll taste better." Derek murmured and went up to his room passing by Melissa's where he heard lots of cursing. He looked around his room for something nice to wear but the room was a mess. He should have cleaned before he went to work. Sooner than he would have liked, the doorbell rang. Derek found a clean black button down and two day old jeans that weren't awful. But when he walked downstairs and saw the cavalry he realised that he was the only one not putting any effort to his outfit. His mother wore her nicest and only dress. Scott had a tie. Lydia pinned her hair up with a clip made of pearls. The Sheriff wore a blazer and something other than a uniform. And Stiles...

Derek's breath hitched as he took the boy in.

Stiles wore black skinny jeans, a white button down, a skinny tie and a black vest. He looked, in one word, delectable. Derek actually felt his mouth water at the sight. He stopped at the stairs just staring. Stiles was too busy drooling over Lydia to notice him at first but then Derek forced himself to move and the moment Stiles laid his seventeen year old eyes on him, Derek felt breathless again.

His usually light amber gold eyes were dark and roaming all over Derek's body. The latter feeling shivers down his spine at that.

"Derek." The Sheriff said and held out his hand.

"Sheriff. How are you?"

"Like I'm in a penguin suit."

"Well, you look like a very distinguished penguin, John." The Sheriff send a small smile towards Melissa.

"Thanks, Mel. You look really pretty." Derek raised his eyebrows as his mother blushed.

"Um...Ribs. I made ribs. They're in the kitchen. Let's go to the kitchen." She mumbled and walked to the table with the Sheriff following her and pulling out her chair. It was sweet. And weird. And kinda cute. Derek resisted the urge to burst out laughing as the two adults were fumbling around and trying to freaking court each other.

Scott and Lydia sat next to Melissa whilst Stiles sat next to his dad which left a seat between him and Lydia. Derek awkwardly sat down careful not to touch the boy which meant he was nearly sitting in Lydia's lap. She shoved him with her skinny elbow painfully and Derek winced leaning over towards Stiles.

He got a whiff of the boy's scent. Sweet. Like whipped cream. Derek sat up immediately as he felt his mouth water again not glancing at Stiles because this was turning out into something very dangerous.

"So, congratulations to you boys for getting on the lacrosse team. Very proud of you."

"Yes. What Melissa said." Lydia cleared her throat.

"And Lydia is going to Washington next weekend for the government and politics challenge. She gets to visit the White House and meet the Secretary of State." Lydia smiled bashfully at the attention.

"That's really impressive, Lydia." The sheriff said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. It's not that big of a deal." She said and Derek snorted. Lydia glared at him with the corner of her eye. "Unlike some people I am interested in current affairs."

"Unlike some people I'm not a vapid psycho." Derek muttered but his mother overheard and dropped her fork on the table.

"Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry but this dinner was meant to be about Stiles and Scott, not my _sister_." Derek smiled politely at Melissa. 

"They just got on the lacrosse team, Derek. I think my achievements are a hell of a lot more impressive." Lydia said unphased.

"Sure."

"Don't patronize me. At least Scott and I are doing something with our lives. You're a fucking deadbeat." That stung. Too much. Because Derek wouldn't admit it to anyone but he felt like he was taking advantage of his mother by staying at home. He felt a hand on his right forearm. He turned to see Stiles staring at him with pleading eyes. 

"Stop." He whispered to Derek who blinked at him before standing up.

"Derek?" Melissa asked in a tired tone. "Honey, she didn't mean it, please just sit."

"Yes, I did." Lydia said firmly looking up at him with a knowing smirk. She realized she hit a sore spot. "You're still living with our mother at 20 years old when your friends all have their own place. You have a dead end job and your qualifications are made up of a high school diploma. An utter and absolute deadbeat." Scott hissed at Lydia to stop and Melissa put her head in her hands. The Sheriff and Stiles just stared at the situation uncomfortably.

"Lydia. I say this from the bottom of my heart. Go fuck yourself, you spoiled little bitch of a princess." Derek said feeling pissed as hell. "Sorry for ruining dinner everyone. Sheriff, mum spent a long time on those ribs. Hope you enjoy." He grabbed the keys to the car and slammed the door behind him. "I fucking hate my life." He muttered as he got inside, pulled out of the drive way and drove into a random direction.


	4. Dumb Struck Boy, Ego Intact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW child abuse
> 
> And it isn't explored in depth
> 
> TW child abandonment
> 
> Isn't explored in depth
> 
> Enjoy

Erica and Derek were lying on her bed and listening to Arctic Monkeys whilst feeding each other skittles. It was a comfort thing.

"So where did you go last night?" Erica asked quietly picking out all the purple skittles because purple was Derek's favourite colour.

"Drove around for a while. Half way to San Diego before I turned around." Derek shrugged and fed her some red ones.

"Why not San Fransisco? That's only an hour away."

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking rationally. I just wanted to get the hell away." The Stilinski-Hale dinner was three days ago. Derek drove for hours before he realised his mother would need the car for work so he turned back and pulled into a gas station before going back home. Everyone was asleep by then. Derek just grabbed a bag, stuffed some clothes in there, some utilities and walked to Erica's. He needed to be away from his family for a little while and Erica owed him.

"You know, I think San Diego State is a really good college if you ever want to go." Erica said nonchalantly and Derek looked at her. "I'm just saying, college is still an option for you."

"And not for you?"

"No. No. I'm definitely not doing college." She smiled. "I'm good right where I am."

"So why can't I be good?"

"Because you're miserable. I know you love your family but you need to get away from them."

"That's a bit drastic."

"Do you need a reminder of you driving four hours out of the city?" Derek sighed and grabbed the skittles she gave up on feeding him. "Your family is a constant reminder of your dad. I mean, when he walked out on you guys, you were the only one he wanted to take with him and you think that your family hates you for it. You look the most like him you know. But you're not your dad, Derek. Lydia barely even remembers the man and your mum tried to protect the twins with all she had. Your family has a very toxic dynamic."

"Every family has one. What makes mine so special?"

"Because you're my right boobie." Derek chuckled and grabbed the now empty skittles bag to fiddle with something.

"Is it weird that I find Stilinski attractive?" He blurted out and the air in the room changed completely. Erica sat up and stared down at him with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Derek groaned as the grin never left her face. "Derek Hale. You wanna bone your brother's best friend? I swear that's like some ABC drama shit right there."

"Erica, come on."

"No, it happened on The Fosters in season 1 but with a straight couple. Still, it was an interesting story line for a little bit."

"Is it weird?" Derek persisted looking up at the ceiling.

"Not really. Stilinski is an attractive kid. And I think he's always had a thing for you. I mean, sure he says he is fascinated with Lydia and objectively she is gorgeous but he keeps on staring at you and is interested in what you're doing. I mean, he even kinda showed up everywhere we went." He smiled at the memory of nearly tripping over little Stiles in a bookshop.

"Yeah but I mean...I've known him all my life 'cause him and Scott were practically born together. And now my dick gets hard at the sight of him. That's weird, right?"

"Your dick gets hard at the sight of him?"

"Well no but I get like...I don't know. Feelings? I guess."

"Oh wow. Derek Hale has feelings." Erica laid back down next to him. "I'm happy with my life. Are we growing up, Der-bear?"

"I think we are, Erica Reyes." Derek smiled and snuggled into her shoulder. "It doesn't feel good."

"Speak for yourself. I'm doing this whole adult thing right and kicking ass at it." Erica said smugly.

*_____________*

He stayed over at Erica's for a week. Migrating from her room to Laura's when Erica wanted to have sex with Boyd. Her bed was big enough to fit the three on them on it but when the couple was getting openly frisky with each other and not caring that Derek may not be interested in a threesome with them (I.e. Erica accidentally groping Derek's ass or Boyd humping Derek's leg in his sleep), Derek trusted in his cousin to save him. And she did. With complaining of course. And unlike Boyd or Erica, Laura kicked in her sleep. Painfully. Derek had nightly bruises on his shin.

Laura just scoffed at him.

"You kick so freaking hard, I'm surprised your pedicure isn't damaged." Laura smiled brilliantly at him as she set a table. They were at the restaurant on a shift together.

"Derry. I don't do pedicures. Vitamin supplements to make my nails stronger are just fine. Oh and weekly grooming of course. I like my hand nails and my toe nails to be cut short so they don't get in my way."

"You're so weird." Laura scoffed again.

"Says the guy who hasn't been home in a week, hasn't been responding to his mother's or his little brother's calls and messages and stole my favourite teddy."

"You don't deserve that bear. I can care for it with real affection." Derek said as sincerely as he could. It was a huge bear that Laura won at a funfair. She actually won sic before the guy at the booth told her she wasn't allowed to play anymore. So Derek and Erica went around with her, each holding two huge bears, distributing five of them. The one Laura kept was the nicest. The fur was soft and jet black like her hair. Laura chose it because the eyebrows were as fluffy as Derek's and that cracked her up each time. Derek tried to steal that bear seventeen times thus far.

"It's my fucking bear, Derek. Get the fuck over it." Laura snapped at him.

"But you've just got him stuck in a corner! It's collecting dust!"

"My bear, my rules!"

"Laura, sharing is caring!"

"And I really don't care! Want me to sing Demi Lovato to you so you'll get it through your head?!"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Demetria Lovato into this!" Derek roared.

"I'll bring whoever I want! Maybe I'll even call up Sterling Knight!" She shouted back and Derek gasped dramatically.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered shocked by how brutal his cousin could be.

"What the fuck?" Deaton came into the restaurant with wide eyes. "Are you two arguing about Sonny With a Chance again? The show ended. Let it go, guys. Let it go." Laura grinned and Deaton groaned as she burst into song and started dancing around the restaurant performing ' _Let It Go_ ' so well that even Idina Menzel would have been impressed.

Deaton shook his head and started to move towards the kitchen when a kid walked in and Laura nearly knocked him down.

Derek recognised the kid. One of Lydia's friends. Isaac Lahey.

He was looking over his shoulder and a hood drawn over his eyes. He was sniffing and kept on pulling his hood down. 

"Hey, Isaac." Derek said and the boy momentarily flinched. "You need anything?" Isaac looked around as Laura moved to stand next to Derek sending a smile Isaac's way. 

"I--I wanted to--I wanted to apply--apply--a job application." The kid stutter out. Deaton crossed his arms.

"Take the hood off." He demanded. Isaac started at that. "I don't give applications to anyone I don't make eye contact with." The boy reluctantly pulled down his hood. He had two black eyes and dried blood at the edged of his nose.

"Your dad?" Laura asked and Isaac seemed surprised but nodded. "Yeah. Shitty parents are a trend. Derek will clean you up while me and Deaton are gonna contact the boss." Derek pointed to the kitchen with his head and heard Isaac follow him. He tossed a small pack of ice at the boy who caught it easily and put it on top of his face not even wincing.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence with Isaac icing his bruises whilst Derek looked around awkwardly.

"Why you wanna work here?" He blurted out and the boy looked at him startled.

"I need money. And to get away from my dad."

"Dude, you should tell the Sheriff."

"Then my dad will kill me."

"And the Sheriff will kill him." Derek smiled. Isaac shook his head and dropped the ice from his face. 

"It's not that simple. I'm over 18. I just need some cash to get away from him. And then I'll be fine." Laura and Deaton walked through the door. Laura grinning and Deaton looking at peace as per usual.

"Good news bub." Laura said. "Boss man says you can start on Friday. Come in after school and Erica will train you."

"The job is 10.50 an hour, uniform provided, you'll be working the evening shift which is 4 hours and am I forgetting anything?" Deaton asked the two employees.

"The food." Laura supplied.

"Oh. Right. The restaurant is always empty so I can cook up something if you want. Orders my Watsons?"

"Chicken con carne!" Laura yelled happily.

"Chicken chettinad." Derek grinned. The three employees looked at Isaac expectedly who shrugged.

"Um...anything will be fine?" Deaton grinned satisfied.

"Okay. Now entertain me people. I am a master of cuisine but I need inspiration."

"Association game?" Laura asked and Derek nodded. "Cool. Uh...Banana."

"Monkey."


	5. I Don't Think Badly Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I bet you guys thought I forgot, HUH?! 
> 
> I TOTS DIDN'T!!!! Although, the chapter is kinda short. But it's all good. It's a happy chapter.
> 
> Bear in mind *lol bear grr* that I do not know how the American education system works or how the applying to college system or the timeline but for the purpose of this fic, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, go along with it? Although, if anyone wants to educate me, please do. 
> 
> 'CAUSE I KNO NUFFIN
> 
> TW: abuse mentioned in passing and is not dealt with
> 
> Unbeta'd

Derek came back home when Lydia went away and Melissa was at work. He found his little brother sitting in the living room playing games.

"Hey." Derek said and Scott looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Hi." Scott replied and Derek felt awkward. "You back?" He nodded. Scott threw his console down and jumped up to hug Derek, startling the older sibling. It took a few seconds before Derek returned the embrace. "I missed ya. So did Lydia. She regretted saying those things you know. You're our big brother. We love you." Scott muffled into Derek's hair.

"Oh." Derek said quietly and lightly patted Scott on the back. "Me....me too." He settled. Scott let go of him after a second and smiled asking if Derek wanted to play video games with him. The older Hale agreed and sat down next to his brother.

They spent the day playing video games in silence. It was pleasant.

*_____________*

 

Derek came from work and headed straight for his room. He sighed as he pulled on his tie and threw his keys on the night stand. Same old bullshit. Nothing ever changed. 

Derek stripped off his shirt and his pants before falling onto his bed and closing his eyes. His arms behind his head.

At least Isaac was acclimating well to the restaurant. He came in with a different bruise each time but he seemed to be okay with everyone knowing. He even spoke about his abuse freely with Deaton who suggested Isaac should see a therapist and gave him his cousin's card. Derek believed that Marin Morrell was really a magic being. He went to see her after his dad left. 

Derek had a lot of issues and he left after six sessions but it would be a lie if he said that Marin didn't help him out with some stuff. 

"Shit, sorry." Derek looked to his right to see Stiles stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. "Scott said you had duct tape." The boy rambled and Derek's dick twitched at the sight. His eyes were fixed to Derek's chest which made Derek smirk. He got up and grabbed the silver tape before padding over to Stiles. "Thanks." The boy said quietly looking down at his feet.

"You forgetting something?" Derek asked when Stiles started to leave. The boy looked at him with wide eyes and parted mouth.

"I--Nyah--Um--I--What?" Stiles breathed out and Derek actually felt himself grin before reaching next to him.

"Scissors." Stiles let out a short bark of laughter that sounded a bit too high pitched and too panicked.

"Right. For the tape. Right. Intelligence. I have none."

"Yeah, you do." Derek cut him off feeling annoyed and had the younger boy gape at him once more. "You're just scared I'm gonna rip you apart. Rightfully so." Derek smiled at him again showing off all his teeth. "Need anything else, Stiles?"

"You..." Stiles' eyes widened as he registered what he said. Derek cocked his head to the side trying to conceal his laughter. 

"Maybe when you're no longer jail bait." He leaned in closer to Stiles. Close enough to have their chest touching. "And when we're not in my childhood bedroom." Stiles let out a breath that Derek didn't even register he was holding.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Hale." Stiles beamed at him taking a step back and momentarily blindsiding Derek. "Nice abs by the way. What are you, like 200 pounds of muscle? Sure would love to have that all over me." Derek groaned, banging his forehead against his door frame as Stiles grinned at him like the little shit that he was. "See you around, Derek." Derek stared after the young boy and then he looked down at his dick.

"Patience, dude. His father can arrest us." Somehow that didn't help get his half-hard erection down. 

*_____________*

Derek came home two nights later to see Stiles and Scott playing the newest Call of Duty in the living room like they were on a battlefield. They even camouflaged themselves. Derek just raised an eyebrow but held his comments to himself as he trutted upstairs. He changed his clothes before walking back into the living room and asked Scott where the computer was. Scott muttered something about Lydia taking the laptop with her on the trip and to use the PC in their mother's room. 

Derek muttered obscenities at his little sister but went into his mum's bedroom, totally ignoring the wink from Stiles. He was on a mission.

He rang Erica up as the computer booted up. She picked up on the fourth ring with a glaring _'Fuck off.'_ which made Derek roll his eyes.

"I'm doing something dumb. Talk me out of it."

" _You doing the gay butt sex with Stiles?_ " 

"No."

" _Then I'm here to help._ " Derek clicked on the browser and waited patiently as it opened up. The PC wasn't exactly ancient. But it was at least 5 years old.

"Remember how you said that I'm a miserable piece of shit?"

" _I'm sure I was more subtle then that._ "

"Not really, no."

" _Fine, what of it? I was gonna take a bubble bath and I got some Batman bubbles._ "

"How is that--? Never mind. So today kinda was super boring and I've been kinda thinking you were right." He heard Erica scoff and mutter ' _Damn right._ '. Derek rolled his eyes again. "I'm currently looking for the application to California State East Bay University." He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds awaiting a reaction. "It's in San Fransisco." No sound came from the other side. "I'm debating between Asian or Latin American History." Still no response. "Erica? Kinda freaking me out here." She didn't say anything. "Shit, I knew it. It's so dumb. And I don't know how the fuck I'd ever be able to afford it and fuck I knew it was dumb and I need you to talk me out of this because I don't wanna pay for a fucking application if it'll just be a waste of money."

" _You're going to college?_ " Erica asked in a strained voice. " _You wanna go to college?_ "

"Well...maybe?" He asked her unsure.

" _Did you tell your mum?_ " 

"Erica, be serious for a moment. You're the only person I want to know about this. Because I'm probably not even going to get in. And if I don't...I don't want to get the pity looks for _**another**_ reason." He heard sniffling on the other side. "Wait, are you crying?" 

" _I'm so touched that you'd only tell me something this major, you know. You really love me._ "

"Yeah, I love you. You're my best friend. Why would I put up with your crap if I didn't love you?"

" _Because of my sparkling personality._ "

"That's Boyd. I'm friends with Boyd because of that."

" _Sure. Use my boyfriend against me._ " Derek smiled and clicked on the application deadlines. He had time. It was the beginning of October and the last applications were due the end of November. " _I say, you spend that money and send in that application. You're gonna wow them East Bay folks. Apply for some financial aids as well. And housing obviously. We can head to the high school on Thursday and request your transcripts and shit. Dude, I'm into this. I'm into you into this. We're gonna get you the fuck in there. With some luck from my stars, you'd be able to start next semester. And if not, then next fall. Derek Hale, you're going to college. Got that?_ " He grinned to himself as he opened the application.

"What the fuck would I do without you?"

" _Actually, probably nothing would change. You'd just have less blonde fur balls in your room._ " 

"Those came from you?" Derek frowned.

" _I shed, Derbear. I've told you, I'm like a cat._ "

"Or a snake." He winced as she cackled in joy.

" _Imma bee, Imma bee, Imma bee a sssssssssssnake._ "

"Hanging up now." He ended the call as she continued to cackle and sighed satisfied staring at the computer screen. "Come on, Derbear. Get your shit together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people have read this fic but like....is anyone still reading it? 
> 
> And if so. Gratitude shall be delivered to you via cyber platypuses. Platypi? THEM THINGS YAH?!


	6. I Was Acting Like I Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall about the American Educational system.
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> And I'm back bitches. Next chapter should be up next Monday.
> 
> AND IT SHOULD BE FUCKING LONGER. 
> 
> JFC

Sheriff Stilinski asked out Melissa Hale on a date. And she accepted. The news spread fast around town. But Derek was the last person in town to find out. Which happened when Melissa, Scott and Derek were waiting at the airport for Lydia.

"What?!" Derek shouted. "When did this happen?"

"Last Monday, dude. Keep up." Scott commented ignoring his brother. Derek rounded on him.

"You knew?"

"When they get married, me and Stiles are getting bunk beds." He grinned.

"Seeing as the date hasn't even happened yet, I doubt you'll be getting your bunk bed, Scott." Melissa quipped annoyed. People passed them but no Lydia in sight. "Her flight should have landed by now." She muttered getting on her tip toes. Just then an announcement came.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we apologise for the inconvenience however flight GX29720 Washington to Beacon Hills International has been delayed by half an hour due to weather conditions. Thank you for your patience._ " The three Hales groaned and looked for a seat.

"Great. I'm a growing boy over here. I need to eat." Scott whined.

"You'll eat at home when your sister gets here."

"Mum you can't date the Sheriff." Derek went back on topic. "It's not right."

"You're just afraid you won't be able to date Stiles if they get together."

"Why would I want to date your annoying twerp of a friend?"

"Hey, I'm oblivious but I'm not THAT oblivious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want Sti-iles." Scott sang and Derek reached behind their mother to punch him in the shoulder hard but Scott barely winced. Just grinned victoriously. "You wanna do it in the butt with my best friend."

"I don't want to do it in the butt, Scott!" His little brother gasped dramatically.

"You're a top? I don't know how Stiles will feel about that." The thought of Stiles fucking Derek against the wall flashed through Derek's head. "Dude, stop thinking about my best friend!" Scott cried outraged.

"I'm not thinking about your dumb best friend!" Derek shouted back and hit him again but this time Scott did wince.

"Mum! Derek's hitting me!"

"Mum! Scott's annoying me!" Derek mimicked him.

"Both of you, shut the hell up." Melissa growled and stood up. "Wait here, I'm getting a goddamn coffee."

"Bearclaw!" Both Hales shouted after her at which she just waved with her hand without turning around. Scott grinned at Derek.

"I'm pretty sure Isaac Lahey likes me." Derek raised an eyebrow, firmly keeping his eyes on a piece of fluff flying around the airport exit.

"You're gay?" Scott shrugged.

"You're gay for my best friend's ass. Why can't I be gay?" Derek crossed his arms and looked over to him.

"Because with me coming out of the closet, we've fulfilled the quota for the century, dipshit." Derek said in his most sarcastic tone.

"Ha! You didn't deny wanting to do Stiles." The older Hale rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I am. I like nice people. Who are interested in helping me get an orgasm. Like Isaac. Or perhaps maybe Allison Argent." Scott said the last part in a low voice.

"Allison...." Derek shot out of his seat as he realised who Scott was talking about. "Are you insane?" He hissed at his little brother sitting back down. Scott looked sheepish as Derek continued. "Lydia's best friend? Lydia's _girlfriend_? Do you have a death wish?"

Allison and Lydia were close. Closer than Stiles and Scott. And Stiles and Scott were practically from the same egg. But Allison and Lydia were closer than that. No one ever addressed their closeness because well, Derek didn't really care but the rest of the family wanted the girls to enjoy their privacy as long as they could. But Allison and Lydia were meant for only each other. And whenever someone tried to get in between (cough Greenberg cough) they would be annihilated.

"I just mean....she's really amazing you know." Scott tried to explain. "I wouldn't do anything. Because I know that they are together. But she's in my top five. So is Isaac though. It helps that I think he likes me back. Kira is number one." Derek cringed. No one besides Lydia or Laura knew about Malia and Kira. Which was still going on and probably not going to end anytime soon.

"Don't get involved with the Argents. Trust me on this."

"Lydia is."

"Lydia can handle herself."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what Kate Argent did to you?" Derek glared at his little brother. "Just because our dear oblivious mother never noticed, doesn't mean I didn't. I told you, I'm not that oblivious."

"Scott, I'm serious. Let it go."

"But Erica knows--!"

"Shut the fuck up." Derek growled.

Melissa came back with three cups and three croissants. She passed one cup to Scott who gleefully discovered it was hot chocolate and another to Derek who was pleased to find hot chocolate as well. Derek didn't hate coffee. He just liked delicious hot chocolate way more.

"How long?" Melissa asked looking at the notice board.

"Eighteen minutes I think." Derek replied and munched on the croissant which was good and settled his oncoming hunger for a moment. Scott made loud obscene noises of pleasure at his croissant like the horn dog that he was.

"I've got two night shifts this week. So can I count on you guys to do laundry? And for everyone." She meaningfully glanced at Derek who twitched.

"I'll do it. I've got nothing better to do." Scott volunteered. "As long as I don't have to do dishes for the next week."

"Fine." Derek grunted. The rest of the time passed in silence. Melissa busy staring at the notice board and Scott striking up a conversation with a random person sitting near by.

When Lydia finally came, she seemed to be genuinely happy to see them all there. She even hugged everyone. For more than two seconds. It was strange.

"It was so beneficial, mum. I think I want to go into government and politics. We even went around the White House but I didn't get to see the First Lady sadly. Just met the President. He found my thesis on the poverty of teen runaways interesting. He actually red all of it and even corrected some things in a blue pen. A blue pen! It was such a fantastic experience. He said I should use my thesis for my college essay." Lydia kept on talking as they went to the car park and Melissa passed Derek the keys still intently listening to Lydia's story. Scott put Lydia's bags in the trunk.

"Wow, sweetie. That's incredible." Melissa smiled.

"I'm so lucky, I got to go. I got lots of pictures as well. And souvenirs for everyone." Derek sat behind the wheel and the rest of his family followed with Lydia talking about her trip. "But I'm really concerned that if I go into politics, I won't have a chance to do astrophysics." Scott groaned from besides Derek.

"Lyds, we're not even out of high school yet and you're already thinking about what profession to go into."

"Don't call me that and I wanna think about my future. Why is that so bad? You can't tell me you haven't thought about it at some point."

"Yes, I can. I don't even know what sandwich I'm gonna make when we get back home." Scott replied easily. Derek's hands tightened on the wheel as his own future came up in his head. He hadn't heard back from the colleges he applied for but Erica assured him it would take a while. He applied for several, some in San Francisco. San Diego was looking appealing as well but NYU interested him as well. It was difficult to make choices and decisions when he didn't even know if he got in anywhere yet.

"What about colleges? Scott, have you started on your applications yet?" Melissa asked concerned.

"I've already got mine sent out but I think I'll apply for more." Lydia mused. "This trip really opened some opportunities for me."

"Lyds, this moment is about me."Scott interrupted. "I've applied to NYU. Stiles convinced me. He wants to go to New York so badly. So of course, had to apply to Colombia as well. Which we all know, I'm not gonna get into. Berkley, Stanford and UCLA."

"Wow, honey." Melissa patted his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. Thank God for Stiles forcing you to this stuff but you know, don't make your decision based on him."

"I'm not. I'm always gonna have him. 'Cause you and the Sheriff are getting married." Scott replied happily.

"WHAT?!" Lydia screeched.

*__________________*

Derek and Erica walked around the mall waiting for their movie which was two hours away. Erica forced Derek to come with her straight after their shift because they needed some special _’bff’_ bonding time. 

“So the fact that she was a bitch who drove you out of the house, has not been acknowledged at all.”

“Hey, that’s my sister.” Derek frowned. “But yeah. Queen Lydia wins again.” He sighed as he looked in a window store at the mannequin. “How can your dick look so big dude? You don’t even have one.” Erica slapped the back of his head. “Ow.”

“Are so fucking horny, you’re checking out an inanimate object?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Judgment evident in her eyes. “Jesus. Just go to the Jungle and fuck some random dude. No strings attached. And with the way you look, you are bound to get guys throwing themselves at you.” Derek rolled his eyes and walked to the next window. “I’m just saying, maybe it’s time to go out and have some fun.”

“Fun never really ends well for me. Just because you got lucky and got the perfect relationship on the first day of work, doesn’t mean we all can.” She grinned at her reflection in the window not meeting Derek’s eyes.

“Yeah. I did get lucky.” She remained quiet for a moment as Derek went into the comic store. “But I want you to get lucky too.” He groaned at her ridiculous pun. “Sorry. That was unintentional. But I mean it, Der Bear. I want you to be happy and have a good relationship. Whether it’s a guy or a girl. I don’t give a fuck. Just find someone that gives you goosebumps.”

“No.” He disregard her and grabbed an Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. comic from the rack. “Hey, d’you guys have the newest issue?” He asked the guy at the counter who shook his head.

“Sorry, man. Our new guy screwed up the order and they won’t be in till next week.”

“Damn.” Derek frowned. 

“New guy?” Erica asked leaning on the counter and smiling predatory at the sales clerk who was probably a sixteen year old scared for his life judging from his facial expression. “Now who would dare and replace you, sugar?” The kid gulped and looked at the ceiling.

“Miss Reyes, please don’t make me call my manager again.”

“Sorry.” Her smile dimmed but she stood up straight. “Old habits die hard. Now, tell me. Who’s the new kid?”

“He started only recently. Working on getting some extra money for college. You guys actually know him. It’s the Sherriff’s son.” Derek felt his mouth drop as Erica grinned at him knowingly.

“Stiles is working here now?” She asked, thrilled.

“He’s shift is starting in a half an hour if you wanna wait for him.” The clerk told them. Erica nodded, her blonde curls jumping up and down. 

There were two options here:

Option A) Derek could fake some rapidly advancing illness that would kill him immediately and go home.

Option B) Not risk having Erica murder him in a comic book store for even trying Option A and just do what she wanted.

Option B seemed like the safer bet and this way Derek could stock up on some issues he had missing from his collection. Erica bounced up to him with big eyes.

“Dude, apparently Revolution is coming back.” 

“Really?” He asked unimpressed. It wasn't his favourite show. 

“Yeah, in digital comic form.”

“That’s...actually quite impressive.” She smiled at him and went into another aisle. The manager of the shop came out of the back at some point and chatted with Erica for a moment before going back to his office. Derek actually lost himself in some issues of Astonishing X-Men and stopped paying attention to everything around him. He was just in the middle of a Kitty Pride and Emma Frost standoff when someone tapped his head. It was Stiles.

“You back, Wolverine?” Stiles grinned. He was standing close. So close Derek started to count his eyelashes. He got to twenty four before he realised he was leaning in closer to the boy.

Derek felt overwhelmed by Stiles’ scent and moved back immediately looking anywhere but at him.

“I’m not Wolverine.” He murmured and put the comic back. 

“Fine, Colossus then?” Stiles sounded amused and when Derek risked looking at him, indeed there was a smirk on his face and a very dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“How about you stick to being a superhero and I just remain Derek?” Stiles laughed at that and it sent a warm feeling down Derek’s throat. “So you work here now?”

“Uh, yeah. Kinda need some extra cash and dad is already doing enough for me with my allowance and letting me work a couple of hours at the station. But it’s not enough you know.” Stiles’ face softened and he looked downwards as he spoke. He looked sad.

Derek wanted to reach out to him. He wanted to put his arms around the young boy and hug the sadness right out of him. He wanted to tell Stiles it was going to be okay. That his dad would be fine. That he didn't need to worry about his dad because Melissa would look out for him, even if the two wouldn't date. 

“I could have put in a word for you at the restaurant.” Derek murmured, fidgeting with a rack. 

“Oh.” Stiles sounded surprised. “I didn't even think about that. Thanks, man. I would have appreciated it. But I think this is a little bit more of my scene. Plus, kinda despise Lahey so I wouldn't want to work with him. Can I ask you something?” Derek nodded. “Why the hell are you so hot and cold towards me?” 

“Because you drive me crazy.” Derek responded without thinking and then looked up at the young boy in panic. The boy that gaped back at him with wide eyes and absolute speechlessness. “ERICA!” Derek yelled and looked around for his best friend. He found her busy staring at posters and made a bee line for her. She glared at him. “We gotta go. We gotta go. I gotta go. Come the fuck on.” He pushed her out of the store as quickly as possible not looking back.

Of course Erica cackled as hell when he told her why he freaked out. Because Erica was evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [PLEASE COME TALK TO ME I NEED FRIENDS](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm serious tho, come talk to me. I have....self-esteem.


	7. Will I Have Learned So Very Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kate Argent, underage romance, fluff
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> But seriously, fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff,
> 
> And Lydia is still annoying but somewhat bearable
> 
> A lot of bonding
> 
> Thank you so much sweetie pies for the lovely reviews
> 
> So lovely
> 
> You all lovely

"There's a kissing booth thing happening at school." Scott said at dinner excited as he passed the peas to Lydia. "Me and Stiles signed up for it. Because its for lacrosse. And stuff. So its kinda mandatory. But the best part is that Isaac Lahey said he'll definitely come by." Derek looked at him surprised. "During my shift, dudes. He totally wants me." Scott smiled to himself.

"Or Stiles." Lydia pointed out. It was the first time in a long while that the three of them were sitting at the table and having something actually cooked. Melissa was out on her date with the Sheriff and Derek had to admit that his mother looked really nice. The sheriff also seemed to be in agreement as he blushed uncontrollably, walked into the wall and couldn't get a word out without stuttering.

"Why would you say that?!" Scott yelled outraged. "Why do you have to ruin everything I like?!" She shrugged in response and grabbed the salt. "Well you are very wrong! Because the two despise each other. So ha!"

"That dislike could be a cause of severe sexual frustration for one another. Thanks for letting me know you're bi by the way. I really enjoyed finding it out from Derek." Scott snapped his eyes to his brother. Betrayal written all over his face.

"Don't drag me into this." Derek replied. "She overheard our conversation about how much dick you want to suck." Scott grinned and looked into the distance.

"That was a good talk."

"Not for me." Derek muttered munching on his chicken. "Besides, she would probably get it seeing as you've been talking about Isaac every single day for the past week. Constantly using his full name by the way. What the hell is that about?"

"I just like it." Scott sighed dreamily lost in his fantasies. Derek and Lydia rolled their eyes in unison.

"I heard back from Yale." She told him, ignoring Scott.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, they really want me to consider joining their research and development department as well as doing my degree."

"Wow. That's a lot. D'you think you'll do it?" She shrugged nonchalantly but Derek could see underneath her facade, his little sister was really unsure of what to do.

"I'm considering it. MIT is gonna give me the same offer. But I'm more interested in Colombia's politics programme. Although their R&D department is nowhere near as good as Yale's." She moved her food around on the plate for a little while before shoving the steak + mashed potatoes + peas mash up into her mouth.

"What about doing politics for a semester and if you don't like it, transferring somewhere else?" Lydia shook her head.

"Yale doesn't accept transfers midyear."

"Then do it the other way around. Yale for a year or a term and then Colombia."

"That's not a bad idea but I don't wanna give up on something." Derek stopped eating for a moment and looked at his sister. For the first time in years he actually saw who Lydia Hale was.

A smart, self driven, self motivated young woman who didn't know what she wanted out of life. She excelled at everything she did so it was difficult to pin point what exactly gave her a sense of excitement.

What exactly would give her a purpose.

Derek must have been staring for a beat too long because Scott kicked his shin with a 'you okay?' face. He nodded at his little brother and went back to his food.

“Wait. Stiles is gonna be in this kissing booth?” Derek asked suddenly aware of what Scott has been talking about. Scott grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

“Why? You feeling jealous?”

“Why should I feel jealous over a kid being in a kissing booth?”

“Because my best bro is totally gonna be macking on everyone and getting good money for it.”

“I thought the money was for Coach Finstock.” Lydia interjected.

“What the Coach won’t know won’t hurt him. Do you guys think I should wear chapstick? I probably should. Isaac Lahey will probably—“Scott was interrupted by Laura and Boyd bursting into the house covered in paint. Laura panting heavily.

“So get this, me and Boyd are just walking around trying to find some food when fucking Peter and Kate ARGENT drive up right next to us....” Laura starts explaining.

“And you know something is up whenever you see Peter or Psycho Kate but them _together_? If that doesn’t scream trouble then I don’t know what does.” Boyd continues for her.

“Exactly! Why do you think I barely spend any time with my father? But listen!” The Hales cowered in their seats at Laura’s shrieking. “They drive up next to us. Peter’s got a Viper by the way. Dipshit. And then Peter starts saying that I should visit home more because he misses having family time and he could use some help with the girls.”

“Those girls need something.” Boyd muttered. “Not having a sociopath for a father is one.”

“And Psycho Kate starts cackling like the Wicked freaking Witch of the East because let’s face it. Wicked totally puts a new perspective on Elphaba, and Peter starts cackling along with _her_ and me and Boyd are just standing there like ‘ _the fuck is going on with you crazy people?’_.”

“Then Kate sits on the window and points a gun at us.”

“AND SHE STARTS SHOOTING LIKE FUCKING CRAZY WITH FUCKING PAINTBALLS!” Laura screamed. “AND THEY ARE STILL FUCKING CACKLING AND ME AND BOYD START RUNNING AND PETER KEEPS ON DRIVING AT LIKE THE SLOWEST SPEED BECAUSE WE ARE FUCKING SLOW AT RUNNING BECAUSE WHO FUCKING RUNS IN THIS DAY AND AGE IT IS LIKE A FUCKING PUNISHMENT!” She stopped to take a breath. “AND THEY KEEP ON DRIVING RIGHT NEXT TO US AND HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HIT BY FUCKING PAINTBALLS WITHOUT A TON OF ARMOUR AROUND YOU?! IT FUCKING HURTS DEREK! IT HURTS!”

“I got bruises on my bruises.” Boyd touched his chest tenderly. “This is not the fun kind of hurt that me and Erica do.”

“You and Erica hurt each other?” Derek raised his eyebrows at the guy.

“Not really. Just some light bondage.”

“CAN WE GET BACK TO MY FATHER RIDING AROUND TOWN AND SHOOTING PEOPLE WITH PAINTBALLS WITH PSYCHO KATE ARGENT?!” Lydia left the kitchen quickly coming back with two towels.

“Take showers. Laura can borrow some of my clothes and Boyd can borrow Scott’s.” She eyed him for a moment. “Or Derek’s. Scott’s scrawny.” Scott made an outraged noise but everyone just ignored him. They decided that Laura would shower first. Boyd sat down next to Derek and took his plate. There was a moment of battling between the two before Derek gave up and Boyd hummed in victorious. Scott, happy to have a new person at the table, proceeded to tell him about the kissing booth and Isaac Lahey.

With the door bursting open again, Erica and Kira covered in paint, fell into the house.

“Peter and Kate Argent fucking everything up and shooting us with paintballs.” Erica panted. “Those things are so fucking painful. I’m dying. I’m dying from paintballs.”

“Why are they so mean? I don’t understand.” Kira cried. Erica reached out with her hand towards Boyd.

“Baby, help me. I’m dying and not in the fun way.” Boyd chuckled and helped both of them up. Kira sitting next to Scott and Erica on top of Boyd.

“Me and Laura got attacked too. She’s in the shower. But yah know, we could conserve water and shower together.”

“I like that.” Erica grinned and Derek groaned as the two started making out.

“The fuck are they doing?” He asked Kira.

“Eating each other’s souls through their faces.” She suggested and grabbed Scott’s plate.

“I meant Peter and Kate.” Derek frowned as Scott piled on more food for Kira to eat. “They’re actually driving around and attacking people? What the hell?” Scott gasped.

“They know that the Sheriff is out of commission tonight!”

“So they’re going crazy? And since when are those two teaming up?”

The door burst open again with Stiles running in and slamming his hands on the kitchen table. Water dripping from his face and clothes. Derek let his eyes wander over the boy’s body and he physically had to restrain himself from jumping at Stiles and licking every single droplet off him.

“Peter Hale and Kate Argent are throwing water bombs at everyone in the arcade. You gotta hide us.”

“Us?” Derek asked spotting Isaac standing next to Lydia. “Isaac. When did you...?” He noticed everyone stare at him with judgement filling their eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Okay. I’m gonna go order pizzas. If this place is gonna be a sanctuary, it better be well stocked.”

*_____________*

Once everyone was clean and showered, Scott decided (with Laura and Erica agreeing) that there should be a slumber party in the living room. Which meant a lot of movies, blankets, pillows, more take out and even mattresses were dragged down from the bedrooms.

When Melissa came home they were in the middle of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Lydia and Kira on the couch, Erica and Boyd snuggled up next each other on the floor, Isaac passed out on the arm chair curled up like a cat, Laura sitting right in front of the TV destroying her eyeballs, and Scott and Stiles on the floor very far away from Erica and Boyd.

Derek was in the kitchen trying to put the leftovers in the fridge when Melissa came in.

“Oh. You’re still up.” She chuckled nervously before noticing everyone in the living room. “And my house has become an orphanage?”

“It’s uh...It’s a long story.” Derek smiled at his mother. “So, was the Sheriff a gentleman or do I gotta go kick his ass for mistreating you?” She patted his cheek.

“It’s patronizing you think I can’t do that myself.”

“That’s not what I meant, you know that and you’re deflecting.” Melissa blushed and crossed her arms.

“Takes one to know one. All I’m going to say is that there will be another date. John is a good man, Derek.”

“I know. Just....Be happy.” Melissa smiled at her son and went upstairs bidding goodbye to everyone in the living room getting only a few syllables in response as everyone was absorbed in the movie. Except for Boyd and Erica who were absorbed in their own little happy bubble. Derek grabbed the garbage and went outside to throw it out. He didn’t notice anyone following him but when he put the lid bag on the garbage can, he felt someone breathing down his neck and he jumped away making a manly noise of fear.

Kate Argent was leering at him with a paintball gun in her hand.

“Hi Der.” She purred. Derek looked around but there was no Peter in sight. “I’ve been trying to talk to you but you seem to be avoiding me.” He crossed his arms and stared down at her. “Ooh. Silence. I always loved you silent.”

“Kate. You need to walk away.” He growled trying to keep calm and bury the bubbling rage that was slowly rising up in his throat.

“Or what, honey? You gonna do something you regret?” She batted her eyes at him and pursed her red lips before grinning maliciously.

“No.” He grinned back at her. “I’m gonna let my best friend and cousin skin you alive.” Her grin slowly slipped off her face and Derek took a step towards her. “See, Katie. The only reason that neither Erica nor Laura have gotten near you after what you did is because I asked them not to. But I say one word and not only will they come after you. Pretty sure they will drag along Lydia and my mother. My mother who has a mean right hook.” Kate was glaring at him with full strength. “I don’t ever want anything to do with you and I don’t wanna do anything to you. I’m over you and your paedophilic tendencies. So for your own sake, stay the fuck away from me.”

“You think you can threaten me, you little prepubescent boy?” She hissed at him. “You think you’ve seen me evil, you don’t even know what I’m capable off.”

“I know what you’re capable off, Kate. I’ve experienced it.” Derek said walking away from her. “Stay away from me. I mean it.”

“Fuck you, Junior.”

“You already did.” He turned around before getting to the door. “Oh and hanging out with Peter? Probably not wise. Then again, you two are so messed up you sort of deserve each other.” He walked back inside the house feeling his hands shaking and let out a breath of relief leaning on the door. He could live in the same town as Kate Argent. He could even be in the same room as Kate Argent. As long as she didn’t speak to him and there was another person present. As long as there was a safety net. Kate Argent had a way of making Derek feel like a victim even years after what happened.

“You alright?” Stiles’ voice was quiet and close. Derek opened his eyes to see him standing right in front of him. All thoughts of Kate Argent disappearing in an instant.

“I am now.” He replied and Stiles, stunned for a moment, smiled at him. “Stiles, I like you.” Derek said feeling brave. “I think we should go to my room and make out.” Stiles’ eyes widened and he got closer to Derek. Derek could now smell the sweet scent of the younger boy. He mapped the beauty marks on his face.

“Yeah, but you don’t have a mattress.” Stiles whispered licking his lips, Derek’s eyes following the movement.

“I think we can work around that.”

“Yeah?” Stiles grinned.

“Yeah.” And then Stiles was pressed up against Derek, lips smashed against each other uncoordinated, teeth everywhere. Derek growled and grabbed possessively onto Stiles’ hips.

“Stiles, you found the popcorn?” The two stepped back immediately from each other as Laura walked into the kitchen. Stiles’s lips were red and swollen with a red flush covering his neck. A neck that looked delectable.

“Uh, no. Think they’re out. Sorry, Laur.” He walked back into the living room without looking at anyone. Laura’s face slowly lit up and a very wide grin framed her face as she realised what happened.

“Not one word.” Derek growled at her and walked into the living room dropping himself next to Erica who was sleeping and snoring softly. He glanced at Stiles who was smiling like a kid on Christmas Day and felt himself smile.

Laura dropped down next to Derek passing ice cream towards him and a realization settled in his stomach.

He just kissed Stiles Stilinski. The Sheriff’s son. The barely legal Sheriff’s son. His little brother’s best friend. The kid that has been bugging him since they were little.

Yet somehow, none of that mattered because Derek Hale just had a really great kiss with a really good person. Who had a questionable taste in music.

But hey, no one's perfect.

(Though when Derek looked at Stiles again and Stiles looked back, Derek considered redefining the word.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaase come visit me on tumblr: [dominikadecember](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)
> 
> Next update should be next Monday


	8. Past And Present They Don't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST: I am SO SORRY about the delay. Life is a little bit crazy at the moment and I'm just really, really sorry.
> 
> SECOND: Trigger Warnings for pedophilia (only mentions), Kate Argent, Harris, underage relationships, fun fairs, first date jitters and over protective friends.
> 
> THIRD: I love you all.
> 
> FOURTH: Unbeta'd.
> 
> FIFTH: Warning, you may die because fluff.

Two days later, Derek woke up to a text from Laura saying _'Kira and Malia are done. Kira ended it. She's in bad shape. Cover her shift?'_ to which he agreed immediately and rang Kira up but her phone was off.

He was at work serving himself a massive amount of spaghetti with Isaac already sitting at a table across from Deaton when Derek's phone rang.

He grinned at the screen and accepted the Skype call.

"Jesus!" The other person fell off their chair. "I don't talk to you for like a month and you're a fucking lumberjack!" Derek laughed and grabbed a fork walking around with the phone in his hand.

"Says the Abercrombie and Fitch model."

"Hey! We don't talk about the dark ages."

"You mean you don't. We mock your perfection with glee." Derek sat at the table and shoved the phone in Deaton's face. "Say hi to Jackie." Deaton moved Derek's arm away from his face before nodding at the screen.

"Jackson. How's Ireland?"

"Still in London, doc. Kinda thinking of settling down. But thanks." Deaton shrugged and went back to his food.

"Yo, Jax. Check it out. We got new people." Derek put his arm around Isaac's shoulder. Jackson gasped on the other end and covered his face with his hand.

"Dude, that scarf is to die for!" Isaac blushed and muttered a thanks. "Aww. Fresh meat. So cute. He's like a spare. But cuter. Though not as cute as me obviously. Don't kill the spare." Jackson hissed.

"What's up, Jackass?" Derek asked and their conversation lasted for about an hour about how Jackson found himself in a reflection of a shop window in Manchester which made him realise how much he loved London. Jackson’s train of thought was complicated. But it was nice to hear from him. Especially when Laura and Erica came in and accosted his phone.

"I can bench press more than you." Laura bragged.

"I have sex more than you." Erica grinned.

"Erica, at least I don't live in sin. Laura, I'm not even gonna try because I know you'll fly across the world to kick my ass."

"Damn right, pretty boy. Hey, hold on. Der got a text." Derek lunged across the restaurant to get his phone back but Erica held him back by the back of his belt. Laura's face changed from curious to ecstatic. "Well, fuck me silly. Derek's got himself a little boyfriend." She said with a tone of wonder. Derek clawed at air to get to his phone and check the text but Erica was freaking strong as hell. "Dear Stubble McStubbly." Laura read with delight in her eyes. "I don't want to freak you out but I would like to continue our very short and impromptu make out session hopefully in my Jeep." Erica shrieked and let go of Derek who fell on his face. She ran up to Laura and they both jumped up and down squealing with happiness. Derek got off his ass and grabbed the phone out of Laura's hand.

"I hate you guys so much." He muttered as he went into the kitchen to read the text.

"You got a boyfriend?" Jackson asked, startling Derek. He forgot he was still on Skype.

"No." Derek pouted.

"Who is it?"

"Stiles." Derek said after a beat.

"WHAT?!" Jackson screamed. "THAT IS! I DON'T EVEN! That's like me dating Lydia. Kinda fun to entertain but in long term someone is gonna get hurt." Derek groaned. "Dude. Dude. He's still in high school."

"I know. Don’t you think I know that? I know that! But goddamn I like him. I like him more than...than anyone." Jackson looked pensive for a moment before grinning.

"Then what are you waiting for, Alcide. Call the guy and tell him your stubble misses his dick."

"Fuck, you're gross." Derek laughed but hung up and read Stiles' text.

_From: Stiles  
To :Derek_

_16:23_

_Dear Stubble McStubbly,_

_I don't want to freak you out but I would like to continue our very short and impromptu make out session hopefully in my jeep._

_BUT WE COULD ALSO GO ON A DATE THING_

_LIKE THE MOVIES_

_AND MAKE OUT IN THE MOVIES_

_Btw I told Scott_

_Bc hes mah bro_

_IM ASKING YOU OUT BC I WANT YOU AND I TO DO THINGS_

_PLZ DATE ME_

_I CAN SHOW YOU THINGS LIKE MAH DICK_

Another two texts came in the mean time.

_From: Stiles  
To :Derek_

_16:26_

_I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT ANY PRESSURE ON YOU._

_YOU DON'T GOTTA DATE ME OR DO ANYTHING._

_I WOULD BE FINE WITH YOU HATING ME AND AVOIDING ME FOREVER._

_From: Stiles  
To :Derek_

_16:28_

_Would you like to go on a date with me where we would hold hands and nothing inappropriate unless you first instigate it?_

Derek smiled to himself and dialled Stiles' number. The younger boy picked up on the first ring.

"Hruff. I mean ho. I mean hi." Stiles took a deep breath. "Hi, Derek."

"Hey, Stiles." Derek chuckled. "How's your day going?"

"How's my--How's your--How's---?" Stiles spluttered before taking another deep breath. "Dope. It's going dope. Yours?"

"Swell. Laura and Erica kinda kidnapped my phone so they know about--."

"OH MY GOD DID THEY READ--?! FUCK!"

"Stiles, calm down. They didn't get past the first line." Derek smiled as he heard Stiles say something in another language. "But yeah. I'm calling 'cause...I didn't want to answer over the text. And I wanted to...umm...hear your voice, I guess."

"Yeah?" He heard Stiles smile on the other end.

"Yeah." He smiled softly himself.

*__________________*

"You and Stiles. You and Stiles." Scott kept on repeating over and over as he paced on the other side of Derek's room. "I mean, I knew he had a crush on you but I never actually thought his feelings would be reciprocated. I mean...you and Stiles!" Derek growled and took the tie off. It was too much. "You do realise if you hurt him, I'm going to do unspeakable acts of torture to you."

"I'm your brother!" Derek cried outraged.

"I like him better. That's where my loyalties lie. You know, if you two get married maybe you'll actually be my brother."

"I am your brother."

"Yeah but like a real one."

"I am real. We are actually blood related."

"You don't get it. We're not brothers yet." Scott sighed saddened before perking up. "Can I just point out about how unfreaked you are about being Stiles' future husband?"

"That's because I'm convinced this date is gonna end in disaster and he'll hate me forever." Derek muttered putting on a green Henley instead of the black collar he had on previously. Lydia walked into the room. (More like barged in.) She eyed Derek suspiciously.

"Good choice. If he's going to be wearing plaid, you should formal down." She sat down on Derek's bed with Scott plopping down next to her. "Kira and Malia broke up."

"They we're dating?" Scott asked surprised. Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

"Now our cousin is devastated because Kira listened to you." Derek looked himself over in the mirror and tried to think of something to do with his hair. "It looks fine. Are you listening?" Derek sighed and turned to his younger siblings.

"Lydia, Malia is not even 17 yet. Kira was taking a big enough risk letting it go on this long. Besides, she made the decision herself, I kept my mouth shut and stayed out of her business."

"But--"

"No. No buts." Scott snickered and got a glare from the two other Hales. "Lydia, console Malia, make sure she's fine. Whatever. I don't give a shit. But Kira did the right thing. If the two of them really are in love, they will date again when Malia is older. Besides, Kira is 20. She's barely an adult. You think it was easy for her to make a decision like that? Can you stop being such a fucking brat for a moment and try to see the entire picture?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I have a few people I care about in this world and I choose to protect them."

"I get that. And I feel the same way about Kira. So what do you think would happen if the sheriff found out about them?"

"Well---"

"Kira would be branded a sex offender. Statutory rape applies to same sex couples."

"What about you and Stiles?" Derek paused for a moment before calmly responding.

"He's 18. And I've known him as long as Scott. Also, I'm meeting the sheriff beforehand. So it's all out in the open."

"Ugh! I hate you so much! You just think that different rules apply to you!" Lydia screeched as Erica walked into the room.

"What are you whining about this time?"

"Derek's double standards!" Lydia gestured angrily at her older brother who went back to his closet trying to find the perfect leather jacket.

"She's angry about Derek and Stiles and Kira and Malia." Scott explained from the bed. "Still can't believe there is a Derek and Stiles."

"Oh." Erica took a deep breath before looking at Lydia with the coldest glare she could muster up. "Listen to me, you little imbecile. There is a huge difference between 16 and 20. Malia is a spoiled little princess with severe abandonment issues kinda like you but that is not a good enough reason for Kira to keep dating her. She's not her parent or her protector. She was her girlfriend. Now is her ex. Relationships are complicated true, but they are about partnership. Malia doesn't even know the definition of the word. She's a teenage girl who latched onto my sweet best friend. In a couple of years she may be someone who deserves to have someone like Kira in her life but at the moment, your high school crush cousin is just making this break up more difficult for someone I love with all my heart. This situation does not call for you to be involved." Lydia opened her mouth to interrupt but Erica kept on going. "You know why Jackson never reciprocated your feelings? Because you were too fucking young. Physically, yes. But emotionally, you weren't even ready for your first crush. How you got Allison Argent is an absolute mystery. Why she puts up with you and your closeted ways is beyond---"

"Erica!" Scott and Derek shouted at the same time. She just glanced at them. Lydia's face didn't show any emotion but her fingers were shaking. She marched past Erica with her head held high and the next sound was the noise of Lydia's bedroom door being slammed.

"Man, I hope you never get pissed like that at me." Scott said breaking the tension and left the room. But Derek heard him go into the living room and start playing video games. Erica sat at Derek's desk and watched her nails for a moment.

"You think I went too far?" She muttered quietly.

"I think..." Derek sighed looking at her through the mirror hang on his closet door. "Lydia is my baby sister. She needed to hear the stuff about Kira and Malia but bringing her own personal relations was....mean. I think you were mean."

"She's mean all the time! Especially to you and Mel and gets away with it!" Derek picked up his phone to check the time.

"True. The thing with Lydia though, she can be an utter bitch. She just can't handle being told she's wrong. She never could. Especially when it's true. Ever since dad left, she fought so hard to be sustainable for herself. To never need anyone. To be the queen without a kingdom." He looked around the room for his wallet. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. Outing her like that was a dick move. That's it." Erica stood up and nodded.

"I'll go apologise. By the way, you should wear the jeans with that shirt. They look good on your ass and there's too much leather already." She left and he could hear her muffled voice as she went into Lydia's room. He looked at his leather pants and decided that Erica was right. Besides, leather pants always chafed.

*_______________*

 _'Don't slouch, don't slouch, don't slouch.'_ Derek kept on repeating in his head as he was sitting in the kitchen in the Sheriff Stilinski's household across from the said man. Stiles was upstairs, banished from this conversation by his father.

"So." The Sheriff said.

Derek didn't reply.

"You and my son." Derek was glad he didn't put the tie on. He had trouble breathing already.

"Um...I hope so, sir."

"He's still in high school, I'll have you know."

"Yes, sir."

"Choosing colleges. Thinking about his future." Derek nodded too afraid to speak. "He's not even 18 yet."

"What?!" There was a loud thud on the staircase. "He said he was! Sir." He added after a moment of thought. "Scott even said he was." There was another thud and the Sheriff grinned.

"Relax, son. I'm just playing. Stiles is 18. He turned a couple days after Scott. Me and him just celebrate in April." Derek praised every single religious deity in the moment.

"Oh. May I ask why, sir?"

"Claudia wanted an April baby." The sheriff's smile softened. "She wanted one so badly, she decided we would celebrate our boy's birthday a different month. There was no reasoning with that woman." He looked lost in thought for a moment. "After she passed, the tradition stuck." Derek smiled feeling sad at the memory of Claudia Stilinski.

"That must mean a lot to both of you, sir."

"Enough of the sirs, Derek. I'm dating your mom, for God's sake. You may address me as El Jefe." Just then Stiles rolled down the stairs. Literally rolled down like a ball. Derek got up to help him but the Sheriff just waved at him to sit down. Stiles stood up, not even wincing, and slammed his hands on the table.

"Are you two done acting like I'm a bride to purchase?" He mocked.

"Not sure. Derek throw in a couple of cows in with the sheep and you got yourself a deal." The sheriff joked of course but Derek immediately started thinking of where he could get cows and sheep.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked his father. "We can date?"

"Son, it's not like I would be able to stop you. You're sort of an adult. You would date with or without my opinion."

"Yeah but dad. Your opinion does matter. To Derek. To me." The sheriff patted Stiles on the back before returning his eyes to Derek.

"You gonna hurt my son?"

"No, sir. You gonna hurt my mom?" The sheriff grinned and stood up.

"That woman would skin me alive if I did. You two have my blessing or whatever the hell you call it. Just as long as I don't catch you boys doing anything. It would be embarrassing for me to arrest my son because he fogged up the windows in the car."

Stiles grinned in the same manner his father had done a moment before and the moment the Sheriff walked out of the room, Stiles turned to Derek.

"Wanna do it in the park?"

"Stiles! Still within earshot!"

"Sorry dad!" Derek dropped his head in his hands and laughed with relief.

*_____________*

They drove in silence in Stiles' Jeep. Both too nervous to say anything. However when Stiles started to slow the car down after an hour, Derek was curious.

"Where are we going?" He asked turning to Stiles and taking in how amazing the younger boy looked. Dim lights from the street played with the amber in his eyes. His long slender fingers tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, causing the veins on his hands to stand out. The lips parted slightly with his pink tongue darting out to wet them slightly once in a while. Derek was fucked big time. Stiles grinned not taking his eyes off the road.

"To the funnest place on earth, big guy." Suddenly bright lights came into view, blinding Derek in the mean time.

"A fun fair? Really, Stiles?"

"Hell yes. It's the perfect balance of romantic and fun and we didn't get to go last time."

"What last time?" Derek frowned searching his memory. "You mean when you were 10?" He asked feeling incredulous.

"Yeah." Stiles responded bashfully getting into a parking spot.

"You were 10."

"Dramatic occurrences like that can scar a child, Derek."

"No, that's not what I mean. You've wanted to go to a fun fair with me since you were 10." Derek smiled the biggest evil grin he could muster up. "You've been pining for me for the past 8 years." Stiles blushed a scarlet red and turned the engine off.

"Actually, I've been pining for you since I was four." He dropped the revelation and just left the car. Along with a gobsmacked Derek. Who after a full minute of no brain activity, got out of the Jeep to see Stiles waiting for him with an innocent expression on his face. Derek put his hands in his jacket feeling awkward again whilst Stiles....fucking started whistling.

"I gotta admit." Derek said after a moment. "I'm constantly in a state between laughing hysterically or hyperventilating and saying 'Oh my god, oh my god' over and over again."

"Dude, tell me about it. I was contemplating taking a xanax when you were talking to my dad but not a good idea when driving and it would have fucked with my adderall."

"Good call."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A moment of silence passed.

Some crickets decided to have a chirping orchestra.

"Okay. This is weird. And awkward." Stiles broke the silence startling Derek. "This is why the fun fair is a perfect place for us. Lots of bright lights and distractions and crazy parents for us to make fun of." They were at the entrance and Derek immediately spotted a cotton candy vendor.

"Yeah." He took Stiles' right hand into his left one not giving a damn that it was sweaty as hell. Probably from nerves. Most likely from nerves. Stiles beamed at him and squeezed hard causing Derek to chuckle. "Where do you wanna go first?" Stiles puffed his lips as he looked around and Derek had a hard time not kissing him right there.

"How about that ride that goes up and then down really fast? I don't know the names of stuff." Stiles said a blush overtaking him again. "I know I wanna go on the circle one last."

"The circle one?" Derek asked unsurely. There were about four circle rides there.

"That one." Stiles pointed to the Ferris wheel with his free hand. Derek nodded.

"Okay. That one can be last." Stiles smiled again and pulled Derek towards the drop tower. Stiles was buzzing with excitement as they were locked into their seats. But Derek could have sworn he saw a familiar face in crowd.

"Cora?" It was impossible. His little cousin hated fun fairs more than Lydia. And Lydia wanted to burn every single poster she ever saw that promoted the event.

Soon Derek's vision was blurred and all thoughts of Cora gone with the sound of Stiles screaming next to him. Derek may have screamed a bit himself as well. However, at the next ride he could have sworn he saw Scott and Isaac. The two rides after that it was Kira and Boyd. The cotton candy guy had a very dodgy accent and his brown moustache didn't match his long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Derek had to look away for a moment because there was two kids crying in a corner looking for their mommies and Stiles had to help. However when Derek looked back at the vendor, he was gone.

They found the kids parents rather quickly and the gratitude the two women showed distracted Derek enough for a moment.

"Well, lookie here. I told you Hale was a giant fucking queer." Derek heard behind him and he stiffened at the voice. The two kids gasped at the bad words and the mothers glared at the person.

Derek turned around, Stiles' hand constantly in his.

"Wow. This coming from two paedophilic monsters." Stiles squeezed his hand in reassurance. Kate threw her head back and laughed (although it was more of a cackle) loudly scaring the kids behind Derek and Stiles. Harris clenched his jaw. Derek turned back to the mothers. "You guys might wanna get out of here. These jerks aren't worth any of your time."

"You sure?" One of them asked offering back up. And judging from how they were glaring at Harris and Kate, they wouldn't be defeated.

"Thanks, we got this." Stiles replied not looking away from Harris and Kate. When the four left, Derek turned back to them.

"The hell do you two want?" Kate leered maliciously and leaned her elbow on Harris' shoulder. However judging from his expression, he wasn't thrilled to be used as an arm rest. But Kate was taller than him.

"Isn't it obvious, Derry?" She purred. Derek questioned himself quite often about how he ever found that attractive. "To turn your little date _into_ hell." Stiles chuckled besides Derek.

"Boy are you stupid." Kate narrowed her eyes at him and took a dangerous step forward but Stiles didn't even flinch. Derek did. Derek was ready to throw Stiles over his shoulder and run away. To El Dorado.

"What you say to me, little boy?" She hissed at Stiles.

"You seriously do not realise you are outnumbered, do you? You are a pathetic piece of history that still thinks she's relevant. Stay away from me and my boyfriend or there are gonna be serious consequences." Derek's stomach fluttered at the fact that Stiles' just called him his boyfriend but Kate and Harris grimaced.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm gonna bitch slap the fuck out of you." Erica appeared out of nowhere along with Laura, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Lydia, Kira and Cora. Kate took a step back into Harris.

"I KNEW IT! I wasn't imagining stuff!" Derek yelled pointing at his family and friends. "You guys were following us!" Erica shrugged.

"We're just trying to make sure everything goes alright." She glared at Kate and Harris. "Clearly we're needed. I told you before psycho bitch. You try to hurt Derek, I'm going to chop your fake blonde head off."

"Darling, you are too--" Laura interrupted.

"You finish that sentence and I'm gonna feed you those shoes. Which are so last season by the way." Derek pulled on Stiles hand and pointed to the Ferris wheel with his head when Kate started talking again. The younger boy grinned as Erica dodged Kate's slap. 

The fight escalated but by then, Derek and Stiles were in the line waiting to get on excited to get on it. Luckily the ride was quite empty so they got on quickly. It was silent until they got to the top. However it wasn't the awkward silence they had before in the car. It was pleasant. It was comfortable. And it was amazing. 

"Hey, we can see them from up here." Stiles pointed to their friends, Kate and Harris fighting in a clump. "I think Kira is just flopping her arms."

"Yeah." Derek chuckled. "She doesn't like fighting. I remember once her and Jackson were having this huge argument at the restaurant but she wanted to just end it, she threw a pancake at his hair. It worked. Jackson freaked out that the pancake damaged his roots." Stiles laughed and it was amazing. Derek smiled as the younger boy threw his entire body forward and his head back. His eyes crinkled softly. And Derek couldn't stop himself.

He leaned forward and kissed Stiles the way he wanted to for a while now. Slowly tasting his lips, his hand on the boy's cheek, his eyes half closed to see every single expression Stiles would produce, Stiles' eyelashes brushing against Derek's cheek. They broke apart after a moment both still leaning in for a few more quick kisses but it was really hard to do so when they were both smiling wildly.

"Hi." Derek said grinning.

"Hi." Stiles said grinning back.

"When do you have to do that kissing booth again?" Derek asked, his hand caressing Stiles's cheek, the thumb lightly grazing the boy's lips. Stiles put his arms inside of Derek's jacket and wrapped them around Derek. 

"In two weeks. Why?"

"Just thinking how much money I'm gonna need to buy all your kisses for." Stiles grinned and kissed Derek softly again.

"My hero. I might just swoon."

"Okay. Let's refrain from swooning. You're no damsel in distress."

"No, that would be you. Up on your high horse. Holding your feelings back for me." Stiles teased. "Come on. Tell me you like me. You total sap." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I like you." He muttered hiding his head in Stiles' neck and kissed his collar bone. "I like you a lot." He licked a stripe across Stiles' neck causing the younger boy to let out a whimper. "I like you the most." He murmured and started sucking a hickey on Stiles' neck.

"You are evil." Derek smiled and nibbled on the flesh. "Absolutely evil." Stiles said breathlessly, one hand coming up to latch tightly onto Derek's hair whilst the other stayed still inside of Derek's jacket.

When they come off from the ride, still holding hand, Stiles' neck looked positively bruised all over and Derek's hair looked like a hurricane went through it. 

"So, you wanna go, grab some food and then make out in the parking lot or go home?" Stiles asked. Derek pulled him closed to his chest by the hand he was holding and wrapped his arm around the younger boy.

"How about we just make out right here and that's it?"

"That's it? No other plans?"

"Plans are for people who don't like bunnies. Bunnies are awesome."

"Says the man with the bunny teeth." Stiles grinned and they spent the next five minutes making out like they had no care in the world. Because they didn't. 

That is until Scott pushed them onto the ground by accident whilst running away from Laura.

"Yay. Family." Derek muttered before rolling over on top of Stiles and resuming the kissing who giggled in triumph and grabbed onto Derek's hair again. 

"I'm gonna have so much beard burn tomorrow." Stiles managed to get out and this time, Derek giggled in triumph. 

Everyone would know that Stiles and Derek's first date went well.

(“Stiles and Derek!” Erica and Kira chanted. “Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“We’re on the ground, guys.” Stiles replied. “We are literally rolling around on the ground and making out. Your little poem is wrong.”

“Hey!” A security guard came by. “I told you kids before. If you cannot control yourself you will be asked to leave. And I do not ask politely. Like you saw with those two pinheads!” Derek and Stiles got up and walked over to the cotton candy which Erica was still running. She dropped the moustache though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel so happy with this chapter, I could just end it here but I have more stuff planned. Next chapter in two weeks!
> 
> COME TALK TO ME ON MAH [TUMBLR](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


	9. Let The Sky Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, HOLY SHIT, I AM BACK PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have left kudos and read this story and yes. I love you all. 
> 
> Now. Few things:
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I have no idea how the education system works and it is very not believable but for the purpose of this story JUST GO WITH IT KAY?!
> 
> Also, life gets in the way all the time and I lost the inspiration for this fic but people I am back. I shall finish it off and I hope you will all be as happy as I am that it exists. Thank you all.
> 
> Your love for this fic makes me want to write it more. Thank you sooooooooooo much. <3

Derek stared at the letter in front of him stunned. It felt like a nightmare and a dream rolled up in one. He swallowed nervously trying to bottle down the oncoming panic rising up in his throat.

Lydia was screaming at Scott about being a disgusting douchebag in the living room whilst his eyes roamed over the letters again. Derek let out a very deep breath reading it over. His phone buzzed with a text from Stiles probably. They've been dating for a month now. Their relationship mostly consisted of Derek and Stiles going to the movies or hanging out at the restaurant or at the comic book store. They made out a lot and held hands often but that was it. It felt weird to do anything relationship like at each other's houses because at the Stilinski household Derek saw the Sheriff being cornered by Melissa through a kitchen window and ordered Stiles to drive as far away as possible closing his eyes to avoid any further trauma and at the Hale house there were always people.

It was almost like a hostel for his family and friends. Stiles and Derek basically had no privacy for anything more than kissing and even that was awkward to do in front of other people who knew them for years.

But strangely Derek was alright with the limited PDA and he didn't feel the need to push it further. Stiles however was less complacent. Derek could see the frustration on the teenage boy's face every time they were interrupted. Every time Derek pulled away feeling like it was enough, Stiles tried to hide his disappointment with a fake smile that cut through Derek like a blade.

His phone buzzed again.

It wasn't that Derek didn't want to take things to a more heated level. He was extremely attracted to Stiles. He wanted to lay him on his bed and make the young boy beg for a sweet release of a climax. But it wasn't that easy when memories of a sexual predator were forcing their way into his head any time he entertained the possibility of sex with Stiles.

Kate Argent took a part of Derek and crippled it with her head thrown back and a cackle to boot. Sometimes Stiles said something by accident that triggered a memory of Kate. Or there was a taste or a smell. The closet Stiles and Derek got to having sex, the more memories flooded. So Derek was content in keeping their relationship pg rated. Because this way he didn't have to remember his last sexual experiences. And Stiles didn't push or ask or try to be invasive. Derek appreciated that. But it was clear that kissing and hand holding was getting to not be enough for a sexually frustrated 18 year old virgin male.

"Derek!" Scott screamed from downstairs. "You home?!" The eldest Hale sibling staredd at the letter. "I'm gonna eat all your spaghetti! If that's cool, don't say anything!"

"I wanted that spaghetti, dumbass!" Lydia's voice pierced through the house.

"I wanted that spaghetti!" Scott mimicked her. Derek looked at his phone. Stiles sent him a picture of a walrus with shades and a picture of two penguins with a caption ' _We could be penguins together, boo_ '. He couldn't help the snort. They've been trying out cute nicknames ironically before Stiles actually start to like them and started using terms of endearment all the fucking time.

Derek put the letter in his jacket and opened the window. He rarely did this. Climbing out of the window like a teenager sneaking out on a date. He usually stormed out of the house enjoying the loud slam of the door. But he needed to escape and he didn't want his siblings knowing anything was wrong.

He sent Erica a text asking her to meet him at their old hangout in the woods. It was on the other side of the forest separating it from the city. The November air biting at him. He walked to through the darkness not caring if any animals were considering him as their next meal and found the small patch of grass. Erica and Derek were 14 when they discovered it. She even slept there a couple of times when she was homeless. They managed to drag there some chairs and a pullout couch that was thrown out by Jackson's parents because it was too friendly whenever someone came over.

No one realised that it was Derek and Erica who took it and not the clean up crew.

Derek threw himself on it after starting a small bonfire in the circle they made out of bricks over the years. Gave some warmth and a way for Erica to find it. He felt a bit guilty about asking her to walk by herself but Erica once was surrounded by six guys who thought she need to be taught a lesson and they ended up with concussions, holes in their bodies from her heels, multiple broken bones and scratch marks that made her manicure understandable.

He took the letter out and read it over in the dim light. He memorised it by now. Erica came through the woods looking exhausted and dropped next to him with a serious face.

"I hate thanksgiving prep." She yawned putting her feet up on him. "I'm so tired lately, I don't get it. I need to sit down like every half an hour. And I pee all the time." She sighed. Derek thumbed the letter looking down.

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"Okay. One, I am not ready for a baby so if I were, it would be really, really bad. Two, I can't actually get pregnant." She shrugged.

"How come?"

"I'm infertile."

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"Don't." Erica cut him off with a firm tone. He looked at her face. There wasn't any sadness or bitterness there. "Bringing a kid into this fucked up world is one of the worst things ever in my opinion. I hate my parents for doing that to me and I would never subject another soul to that."

"Have you talked with Boyd about that?" Erica got quiet at that.

"It's not like we're going to last forever. No one does. I love him and he loves me. But nothing is sure." She looked down. "He wants kids though. But he's adopted so I know that he'd be okay if we went down that road. And I wouldn't mind being a foster parent. There are so many kids out there who don't have homes or families to love them. They're lost and I know how that feels." She sniffled a little. "I don't ever want to be a parent though. It's not my path." Derek nodded.

"It's okay. Not everyone wants that life. It really is okay, Erica." She nodded as well but the sniffling didn't stop. Derek passed her the letter. Her eyes roamed over it.

"Shit, Der." She breathed out. "That's fucked up."

"Yup."

"You're not actually thinking of meeting him, are you?"

"I don't know." Derek shrugged. "I don't know. He's reaching out to me. I want to believe he is trying to make up for being a shit parent."

"But Derek. He's not trying to make up for being a shit parent. He's trying to get in your head because he knows it wouldn't work on Lydia and Scott. Those two do not ever want the bastard in their lives. Why do you?"

"Because I still remember him as my dad. Yes, the one who walked out on his family but I still remember him. There still is a connection. And...I just...my abandonment issues are screaming right now." They remained silent for a little while. The fire dwindling down. "I can't have sex with Stiles without remembering Kate." He confessed to her. "Whenever we get close...she just pops in my head."

"Fuck." Erica muttered. "I hate this. I hate that we have to suffer through these shit people and shit things in our lives and when we finally meet good people we're too fucked up to be with them."

"Beautifully said."

"Tragically realistic though." She breathed heavily. "Look, maybe you need to tell Stiles about it because keeping that kind of stuff to yourself can fuck you up even more."

"I don't want him to look at me differrently."

"You don't have to tell him about Kate. But I think you should tell him about what makes you comfortable and what doesn't. Whenever we do anything kinky in bed, we always discuss at length what we don't like. It's only fair."

"Erica. I love you with everything I've got. You know that, right?"

"I know. And I love you more than my boobs."

"Wow."

"Feel special, you dumb fuck." She grinned and wrapped her arms around her. They stayed there talking until the fire went out.

\--------------------------

Stiles was in Derek's lap, mouthing at his neck. Derek's eyes fluttered closed as the younger boy started using his teeth to leave a hickey.

"Fuck." Derek breathed out, his palms cupping Stiles' ass and pushing him closer. Stiles suddenly broke away and grinned wickedly.

"If you ask nicely." He said coyly and Derek's brain went on the fritz, alarm signals going off in his head. He took a deep breath and Stiles frowned. "Unless I did something wrong."

"No." Derek quickly shook his head. "No, you're perfect. I...I don't want to have sex." He said quietly. They were in the back of the Hale Toyota on the outskirts of the town and Stiles was silent so Derek's voice was crystal clear. "It's just...I don't...I'm not..." He sighed and Stiles mumbled something under his breath. "What?" The teenage boy looked at him with angry eyes.

"I said, I fucking hate Kate Argent." Derek was stunned.

"Wh-What?" He stammered out, his hands sweaty against the younger boy's body.

"I fucking hate her." Stiles growled and buried his head in the crook of Derek's neck. "We don't have to have sex. I like all of you. And I've taken care of my sexual needs for 18 years." He kissed Derek's neck lightly. "I just want to be with you."

"Stiles, I don't want you to martyr yourself because I don't want to have sex."

"That's dumb." Stiles cut him off before he had a chance to talk even more. "I like you. You tell me what you want and you don't want. It's not a huge fucking sacrifice." There was beat before the pun registered. "We take things as slow as you want." Derek buried his head in Stiles's hair.

"I'm really happy you're my boyfriend." He whispered to the younger boy.

"I'm really happy you finally realised how brilliant I am, dude, and we can suck face all the time." Derek smiled, his armss wrapping themselves around Stiles. "I really hope none of my dad's deputies are on patrol around here tonight because I'm just not in the mood to sweet talk my way out of a tricky situation." He snuggled closer to Derek. "Can I nap? I wanna nap."

"You can nap." Derek chuckled. Soon he could hear the soft breathing of Stiles who was sleeping in his arms. He would probably wake up with an ache in his neck and muscle cramps but Derek couldn't help himself and just held the younger boy closer.

The kissing booth was one of funnest things they've done so far. Scott and Stiles were on the same time slot at the booth, right after Ethan and Aiden, both boys expecting everyone to disperse immediately however instead the lines got longer. Derek growled at the girls who shoved themselves in front of him in the line for Stiles but they just giggled at him and if there was one thing that Derek knew he would never win against, it would be teenage girls who giggle at his growling. Only Stiles was allowed to giggle at his growling, everyone else was too scared. But teenage girls were a thing of its' own fear. 

Derek then stood in line and waited patiently (whilst glaring of course) for everyone to get their kiss. Stiles kept them short and stuck to corners of people's mouth but it didn't help the rising jealousy in his chest. When he finally got to Stiles, he threw one last glare at everyone else waiting to make out with his boyfriend. Stiles grinned at him and quickly wiped his mouth with a disinfectant tissue before putting on some chapstick. 

"How long do you have left?" Derek asked quietly. Scott snorted from beside Stiles and Derek just flipped his little brother off.

"About 20 minutes. We only have to do it for half an hour. 10 seconds is one dollar." Derek's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

"That's daylight robbery."

"You can leave the line and give your place up to the person behind you. It's all for us poor lacrosse players that struggle in the modern world, lover." Stiles beamed and the herd of teenage girls who came back in line gasped in hope. Derek growled and pulled out his money doing quick maths in his head. Lydia wasn't the only one with a knack for numbers. Their father was an accountant after all. 

"Here." He passed over the hundred and twenty dollars. "Full twenty minutes." 

"DUDE." Scott gaped at the money with his jaw wide open whilst Stiles just smiled brighter and pocketed the monet. "Where the hell did you get all that? You're my blood. Share."

"I don't wanna kiss you." Derek said disgusted. "I work, dumbass. Besides, Stiles knew I'd be coming. So piss off." Stiles came around the booth and placed his hands on Derek's neck. 

"Twenty full minutes. Think you can keep up?" Derek huffed and attacked the younger boy's mouth. Coach Finstock came and started screaming how the booth wasn't meant for Stiles' own personal drama whilst they were kissing but he shut up when Scott told him that Derek was their biggest paying client. 

Stiles made a small noise in the back of his throat as he shifted in Derek's arms bringing the Hale back to the present. Derek looked at the time on the dashboard and kissed Stiles' neck before moving upwards waking the younger boy up. 

"Why hello." Stiles grinned into his mouth. "I like getting woken up that way." Derek chuckled and flipped Stiles onto his back in the back seat hovering above him. 

"I like waking you up that way." He grinned. "Wanna make out some more?" 

"Always." 

\-----------------------

Laura, Cora, Malia and Peter came over for a Hale family dinner the day before Thanksgiving. Peter liked to have family dinners because he felt like they were a family that way. He had a sick obsession with Melissa even when she was still married to his brother. 

"I think you look magnificent, Mel." Peter leered at her from across the table. She was in scrubs as she just came back from work.

"I told you, Peter. Do not call me that. I don't like it."

"Stilinski calls you that." Peter shot back with a malicious grin. 

"I'm graduating early." Lydia announced to the table distracting Peter from her mother. "And I've decided I want to do astrophysics at MIT full time but I'm going to do a politics programme at Harvard in the second semester. I've worked it out with the lecturers and I honestly do think I would be able to do both. I hope to finish in two years instead of four so I can also focus on research and development but I'm not positive I'd be able to do that just yet." Everyone at the table sat silently and just blinked at her. "I hope to join some sororities as well. I really want to run my own house. Maybe I'll create my own house that only accepts perfection."

"Lydia, honey. That is very ambitious." Laura said slowly.

"You don't think I can do it?" Lydia glared at her. "I'm going to graduate early, be successful in my education and social life and still remain the most interesting person in Beacon Hills High history with a prom queen crown, four page spread in the yearbook about my accomplishments and not a single _'have a nice summer'_ written in it, cousin."

"Heinous bitch will make its' way there, though." Scott murmured causing Laura and Derek to snort. Lydia just threw her hair back ignoring him but Malia and Cora kicked him under the table.

"I'm really proud of you, sweetheart." Melissa said smiling tiredly.

"Thanks, mom." Lydia replied pleased. Derek and Laura exchanged glances but didn't say a word. The rest of the meal passed in conversation between Lydia, Cora and Peter. Malia was quiet which was a bit out of character but Derek chalked it up to her still being heartbroken. Kira has been secluding herself from everyone else as well but she deleted Malia's number so she wouldn't be tempted to call the sixteen year old. 

After dinner Laura dragged Derek to his room and they played monopoly. Scott was downstairs but he was watching TV and ignoring everyone. Cora knocked on Derek's door and asked if she could hang out with them.

"Uh, yeah." Derek said surprised. "Come on in." He looked at Laura who seemed as surprised as him.

"Thanks." Cora smiled unsurely and sat on one of the edges. "Can I be the top hat? I like top hats." 

"Yeah. Be the top hat." Laura passed her the small object. "Derek's currently in jail. But that's not news. He sucks at games."

"You suck at games." Derek grumbled. "Laura cheats all the fucking time. I'm the only honest one." Cora snorted amused earning another surprised look from her sister and her cousin.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"No, it's cool. It's just..." Laura started.

"We're not used to you wanting to hang out with us. We're more used to you, Lydia and Malia being like the three pageant queens who are better than everyone else on the planet." Derek finished.

"You know what's awesome about never talking and basically being invisible?" Cora asked. "No one actually knows what I'm like. I always stuck together with Lydia and Malia because Derek, you're intimidating as fuck and Laura, you basically always act like you don't want to know I exist. By default I was stuck with them two. There's nothing against being popular and wanting to look pretty. I'm just more interested in beating the shit out of someone." Derek and Laura looked at her confused. "Oh, I want to become a roller derby champion. I love roller derby." She grinned. 

"Laura." Derek whispered.

"I know." Laura whispered back. "I have a sister." She sniffled. "I'm so happy. We can build forts together and I can ditch Derek finally." 

"Hey, you know I can hear you." He objected. 

"He's so fucking useless, Cor." Laura kept on whispering. "It makes me cry how he doesn't even know what bath bombs are for." 

"I do know what they're for. I just don't need them."

"Useless piece of shit." Laura sobbed. "Bath bombs make your life colourful, you barbarian." 

"Okay." Derek held up his hands in surrender. "Stop ganging up on me hug your sister." Laura jumped on Cora knocking everyone off the bed.

\--------------------

"What?" Erica looked him over as he worked. He could feel her watching him and it was getting on his nerves. Deaton was working quietly on the other side of the kitchen whilst Derek made some sandwiches and wraps. Their boss organised a shelter programme thanks to Isaac's suggestion where they made sandwiches and such at the end of the day that they gave to homeless people around town and took to some shelters as well. It was a pretty cool thing to do and Derek actually went out of his way to congratulate the teenager on the idea but Isaac seemed to shy away from attention. 

"What?" Erica bit back. Isaac was serving an older couple who came in to celebrate their fifty eighth anniversary with Kira serving a group of teenage girls Derek recognised from the kissing booth. Other than that there weren't any customers. 

"You're doing the staring thing."

"What staring thing? I don't do any staring thing."

"Yeah, you always speak your mind even when I don't want you to. But right now you're being evasive and doing the staring thing that I do."

"You do the staring thing?"

"Yeah, that's how I know it so well."

"Oh, that's dope. Do you do the staring thing to Stiles?" Derek smiled softly at the mention of his boyfriend who he saw before his shift because Stiles and Scott always went to school in Stiles' jeep. 

"WAIT!" Derek yelled and pointed the knife in a accusatory manner at the blonde who batted her eyes innocently whilst Deaton just remained unchanged. "You're distracting me! Why are you doing the staring thing?" She sighed and threw her head back as if talking was taking every ounce of energy out of her. Her blonde curls bouncing around in the pony tail. She was far away from the food thankfully or Derek would complain again that she wasn't wearing a hair net.

"I have diabetes." She said annoyed. "That's why my body is so weird."

"But..." Derek frowned. "How is that possible?" Erica just shrugged.

"It's a pretty common thing actually. I'll be alright. Just gotta take more meds in addition to the epilepsy crap. Man, my body is fucked up."

"But I just don't understand." 

"It's fine. At least I don't have a heart condition or something more serious."

"Diabetes is serious, Erica." She shook her head.

"People live with it all the time and it's manageable with medication. It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal then why were you doing the staring thing?" Derek asked getting back to his sandwiches and putting the already made ones in the plastic container they set aside for one of the shelters. "Unless it wasn't what you are afraid to tell me." 

"I'm not afraid of anything, Hale." Erica's bravado came back. "I used to sleep in a dumpster. I have courage like no other freaking being on this planet."

"You never slept in a dumpster." Derek retorted. "Wait, you referring to the time you and Jackson got so wasted during Greek week in Santa Barbara?" Erica nodded. "You weren't homeless for that! Stop overdramatizing your life." Deaton slammed a ladel on a counter and turned around to Derek with a serious face.

"Stop getting distracted and make her tell you what is going on. I want to know. And if not, then get the heck out of my kitchen." Derek's mouth gaped open and he looked at his best friend who stared down at the floor, shuffling her feet back and forth.

"Okay. Well, you can't be mad at me 'cause I've got diabetes sooo...." She sighed exasperated again. "I applied you to Princeton for a modern history major and you got immediate acceptance, with funding and stuff." She muttered. Derek put the knife down feeling numb with shock. "Your start date would be in January. But they would provide you with a dorm unless you wanted to find your own place."

"Erica, I didn't even interview." Derek said slowly.

"Your um..." Erica's eyes shifted between him and Deaton who was holding his hands over his mouth. "Your dad helped out with that. You had an interview with Princeton back in senior year and the guy still remembers you. You were the best basketball and baseball player he's ever saw. He wanted to give you a full ride, remember?" Derek nodded slowly feeling a little dizzy. "Well, obviously this is a bit unusual but he still remembered you and wanted you but the admission rules are strict and so many students don't get in. So after I talked with him...Me and Boyd went to San Fransisco for a weekend last month and I, it was a complete accident, but I met your dad. And he was surprised to see me. But he did. He remembered me. He remembered you. And I don't know how but..." She took a deep breath. "I told him you were applying to colleges again and I told him about Princeton and your dad, he works with some really powerful people I think and he got you in." She looked ashamed at the floor again, biting her nails. "I'm really sorry, Derek." She mumbled. Derek sat down on a stool taking all of that in. Isaac burst into the kitchen whistling happily.

"Hey guys. Derek, me and Scott are officially dating. Thanks for telling me to just ask him out." His smile dropped as he took in Derek's shocked state, Erica's ashamed behaviour and Deaton gasping into his own hands. "Did I miss something?" 

"A LOT." Deaton answered trying to get back to his calm demeanour. Erica left the kitchen for a moment before coming back from the staff room with a big envelope and putting it in Derek's lap. He looked up at her with big eyes that rivaled Lydia's bug ones or Scott's puppy eyed look. Erica smiled sympathetically. 

"Just take a look at it. Consider it." She told him quietly and took over the sandwich making. 

\-------------------

Melissa came back home around 4 am that night but Derek couldn't sleep a wink and greeted her with a grunt. He was sitting in the dark in the kitchen, his mind still reeling from Erica's revelations. Melissa yelped a little when he made the noise and turned on the lights making Derek wince and shield his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the brightness.

"What the hell are you doing?" His mother asked sitting next to him at the table. Derek eyed her silently. She looked tired, worn out. But she seemed to be healthier. Derek didn't notice before but ever since his mom and the Sheriff started going out, Melissa seemed happier. She no longer looked painstakingly thin causing envy in some girls who attempted to starve themselves to look like that. "John came by after his shift." She smiled, her cheeks blushing a rosy red. "Brought a pizza with him." She looked worried at her son. "Don't tell Stiles. He'll massacre me if he learns I'm letting his father eat junk food with me."

"No worries. Secret's safe with me." Derek said quietly and Melissa sighed relieved before putting her hand on his forehead. She rarely touched him nowdays. She was always more affectionate towards Scott and Lydia but Derek couldn't blame her for that. He was a carbon copy of his father. It must have been painful for Melissa to live with that. And after Kate, Derek withdrew himself completely from his only parent. He shut her out completely, straining their already fragile relationship. 

"You're so grown up." She said just as quietly looking at him, Derek staring right back. "When did that happen?" Derek shrugged, eyes downwards and an unpleasant churn in his stomach of what he's been through, what his friends have been through. "I love you, sweetheart. You remember that, right?"

"Yeah, mom." Derek muttered slightly embarrassed, slightly pleased. "I love you, too." 

"Good." Melissa spoke softly and gently stroked his hair backwards. "I'm not going to force you to tell me anything. I know it wouldn't work. You're not Scott." He chuckled at that. "You're the one who feels so much all the time but you keep it to yourself, Derek. I know you have Erica and Laura to help you through it. And now Stiles which I owe Claudia twenty dollars for because she saw you two together before she was on her death bed and I always dismissed it." Derek's eyes stung a little at the reminder of the late Stilinski woman who was nothing but love to everyone who came across her. "If you do ever want to tell me, I will listen. I know I'm not the greatest parent and you've missed out a lot because I've been unfair to you the most when it wasn't your fault. I am here now. If that matters." Derek took his mother's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"It matters, mom." He looked at her feeling tears falling freely. "I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you a lot. About dad. And my future." Melissa looked at him confused. "And about..." He bit his lip debating for a moment. "And about Kate Argent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM CLIFF HANGER YO WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? DID I SURPRISE Y'ALL?! I BETS I DID
> 
> please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease come talk to me on [tumblr](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com), it's a lot easier to get in touch with me over there and i love following new blogs, especially sterek ones ;D


	10. Whatever's Going Down Will Follow You Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter however there is an epilogue. :) Nothing is realistic in this fic.

Melissa McCall has faced a lot of things in her life. A month with two broken arms when she was 8. Her period ruining her brand new cotton white dress on her first date from every fucking side when she was 12. Her dad crashing her brand new car which she spent years on building when she was was 17.

Nursing school killing her slowly as she was pregnant with her first baby when she was 22. Getting married in a hospital chapel on her break on her first shift at BH hospital whilst balancing her baby boy in her arms when she was 23. Watching her first Beacon Hills friend get married when she was 25 as her maid of honour whilst worrying about her own marriage, the poor income, her son being screamed by both frustrated parents and cut backs at work.

Waking up to the twins crying and seeing a note attached that says _'I'm done'_ from her husband when she was 28. Her eldest son and his best friend ending up at a police station when she was 30 because according to Erica, _'Derek was supersad and crime cheered him up'_. Losing her parents' house when she was 32 and living in a motel room with her three children for two months.

Becoming assistant head nurse in charge of the ER department at 34. Surviving Lydia's tenth birthday party at 36 whilst simultaneously trying to not get killed by Stiles' and Scott's floor-is-lava-and-standing-on-a-vertical-tray-is-totally-acceptable-according-to-the-kings-which-obviously-means-sciles game and having Erica practically live in the Hale household whilst Derek was closed off to Melissa completely. Watching her best friend, Claudia Stilinski, die when they were 37.

Being asked out by a stranger after a 12 hour shift for the first time in 20 years by a very handsome doctor but having it thwarted by a dumbass brother-in-law who always creeped her out when she was 39. Worrying about her eldest son's college choices and then suddenly Derek saying he was staying home when she was 41.

Huge cut of staff at the hospital promoting her to head nurse and giving her so many responsibilities when she was 42. Realising she had feelings for her dead best friend's widow husband when she was 43.

But nothing prepared her at 44 for when her eldest son told her Kate Argent, a woman Melissa didn't particularly know but respected because Chris Argent was a good friend, molested her son when he was a teenager with tears in his eyes. She was prepared for the fact that her ex husband, who Derek looked like so much, wanted to be in his life. She was very prepared for the fact that Derek was thinking about moving to New Jersey to go to college.

She was replaying the conversation over and over in her head whilst laying in bed. Derek dropped this bombshell on her and after an hour of silence walked to his room. She had a killer shift at work, was tired as hell but this information was pumping through her bloodstream like adrenaline keeping her awake.

Derek. Her baby boy.

Melissa turned to lay on her side hoping a change in the position would bring her some peace.

She was in their house.

' _I invited her to Lydia's birthday party._ '

Melissa was running through her memories of the past. There were so many warning signs. So many clues

Kate always stared at Derek for a little too long.

Derek was always distant so his aversion to physical contact from Melissa didn't particularly worry her. But it should have.

Her son was screaming in silence and she didn't even notice. Too busy to pay attention to him. Lydia and Scott being a priority for some reason and Derek being cast aside ending up getting hurt.

' _Not some reason._ ' Melissa shut her eyes trying to quiet her thoughts. _'Because Derek reminds me of him.'_

Enormous guilt was showing its' ugly head along with rage and a need to make Kate Argent pay somehow.

No one gets away with hurting a child of Melissa Hale née McCall.

\------------------

"Hi." Stiles grinned. "I brought flowers. I thought they would make your room nicer." Derek passed the flowers to the younger man. Stiles didn't even blush or anything like that. He just kept on grinning as he put the colourful tulip arrangement in a vase. "I'm wooing you. Is it working?"

"Depends. Do I really gotta have them in my room? That's all the way upstairs and they look nicer here. My mom used to put them here." Stiles put the vase on the table and nodded clapping lightly. "Dad said that she and your mom used to have a bet over whether or not we'd get together." Derek thought about Claudia Stilinski always trying to push Stiles so he'd trip into Derek.

"I believe that." He said slowly. "Your mom was really lovely." Stiles just hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"So. You here to help me with my college applications? Did the Sheriff send you?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at him as Derek leaned on the nearest chair watching him with amusement. "My dear padre has this dumb idea that I have been procrastinating with them which is completely false. I've been busy. Making out with you, telling Scott that it doesn't hurt when you get punched in the groin if you have bubble wrap in your pants, testing that theory because of science reasons, writing my findings, writing about the history of male circumcision which is really fascinating, trying to beat my high score on Mario Kart, fucking Mario." Stiles took a dramatic pause. "Point is, I'm not procrastinating."

"Of course. You led a busy social life." Derek deadpanned. Stiles stilled for a moment and then dramatically flayed his hands.

"You get me, bae." The younger man said affectionately. "Is it weird dating a high school student?" Derek shrugged surprised at the question.

"Sometimes."

"It's weird dating a functioning adult." Stiles said playing with one of the petals.

"Hey." The Hale spoke softly and put his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "I'm only a functioning adult in legal terms. Mentally I'm still twelve." Stiles snorted in amusement but he wouldn't meet Derek's eyes.

"I doubt it. You're like four." He said playing with the front of Derek's shirt.

"Stiles?" The younger man bit his lip nervous. "One thing I did learn from being an adult is that opening up and talking kinda helps relationships.”

“Uh, I don’t think so. Just ‘cause you’ve got age experience of a fifty year old, that don’t mean that you know everything about relationships.” Derek hummed for a moment.

“Mmm. I think I do."

“Nope.” Stiles grinned and pulled back. “I just have a lot on my mind at the moment and I don’t want to talk about it. Can we just fill out the rest of my applications and be an adorable couple that all the straight people are jealous of?” Derek smiled softly and nodded sitting down next to him. "I've already sent out a bunch but dad wants me to try some closer to home."

"Where do you want to go?" Stiles hesitated, glancing at Derek with the corner of his eye.

"I...I want to go to New York." He shrugged nonchalantly. "My mum went to Columbia. But it's really expensive and I don't think I'll be able to get in." Stiles stared at the application. "I've sent in three applications for early admission. Been doing it since freshman year. I want to get out of this town as soon as possible. The only good things about it is my dad, Scott, Melissa and you." His fist clenched over the pen. "I **hate** it here." He hissed out. Derek took Stiles’ hand into his.

“This town is like a black hole. It’s cursed and only horrible things happen here.” His mind flashed with memories of his dad walking out, Erica crying on his shoulder, Laura grieving, Jackson’s life being turned upside down, Kate Argent setting her eyes on him, Peter harassing his mother every chance he got. “But you want to know a secret I’ve learned in my wise age?” Stiles nodded hesitantly. “Shit happens everywhere. Horrible things happen in every city and town and village on this planet. There is no escaping it because that’s just life. And this town has been really awful to you but leaving and getting a fresh new start does not erase all the shit you’ve dealt with and it doesn’t mean that the shit will stop. It will just be different shit."

“This metaphor is glorious.”

“Isn’t it just?” Derek kissed his cheek. “You can get through anything. You’re the most annoying person I know."

“Aww, bae. You’re so sweet.” Stiles patted his beard. “Your emotional constipation and constant bullying just makes you more endearing."

“We’re the greatest romance of the century."

“Epic as fuck.” They stared at each other grinning for a long moment, the huge smiles slowly dimming into sweeter ones with each second as the air around them seeped with secretive seduction, their bodies being pulled towards each other like north and south magnetic poles.

“I really want you to annoy me for the rest of my life.” Derek whispered softly, his lips brushing against Stiles’.

“As you wish.” Stiles smirked. Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled back.

“We are not doing ‘The Princess Bride’, Stiles. Not gonna happen."

“Fine. I’ll be Wesley to someone else.” The teen grumbled and turned back to his applications but Derek pulled him into his lap and attacked his mouth hungrily, his arms tight around Stiles.

“Over my dead body.” He grumbled trying to catch some air before leaning right back into the kiss, his hand coming up to cup the back of Stiles’ head to bring him closer. The teen chuckled into the kiss but his hands clutched into the front of Derek’s shirt, moving around in his lap to get a better angle and his moans absolutely filthy giving Derek some ideas. He didn’t want to pull back though. He wanted to keep Stiles there and have the young man give him the best orgasm of his life. Stiles pulled back grinning, his eyes dark with lust and his breathing shallow.

“I love you.” He breathed out and froze immediately before trying to scramble out of Derek’s lap but the older man’s arm was tight, clutching him to stay. “Sorry, sorry, fuck, Derek, let me go.” He was babbling trying to get out of the death grip hold Derek had him in.

“Stiles."

“No, I’m serious. I’m sorry I said that. Fuck, just let me fix this, fucking idiot, I’m seriously sorry, let me the fuck go."

“I’m going to Princeton.” Stiles froze again in his arms staring at him. “In January. Erica applied me and I got in and I decided to go. I’m going there. So it would be really fucking great if you got into Columbia or NYU or any college in New York or New Jersey. Because I want you to annoy me for the rest of my life. I know it’s a lot to take in and we’re both still young but I had the life experience of fifty year old suburban woman and when something amazing, incredible and good happens to me, I don’t want it to stop.” Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. “You can’t fix anything because I’ve been head over heels, 50 billion songs written about it, ridiculously cliché, incredibly predictable, in love with you since I was thirteen. I was mean to you because of that for which I am really sorry for. But you can’t fix this because even though I am a twenty year old fuck up with major issues, I want to be with you. For as long as you’ll have me.” Stiles stared at him quietly for a long minute.

“I feel like you just proposed.” He murmured, his eyes still wide. Derek shrugged.

“Might as well, one more milestone to go through in our relationship.” He joked but he felt insecurity rush through his blood stream. “Does it scare you? How serious I am about it? Us?"

“Yeah.” The teen admitted softly. “Scares me a lot."

“Me too.” Derek agreed. “It’s terrifying that I can’t picture a life without you anymore. I thought for sure I’d be doing beer pong at this point in my life and learning how to surf.” He had to look away because Stiles’ eyes were big as saucers with each sentence that came out of his mouth. “Do you want me to go?” The teen didn’t respond straight away and every second the silence stretched, it made Derek’s heart beat viciously against his ribcage just a little bit harder. His phone rang and he finally let go of Stiles to get it out of his jacket. It was Kira. “Hey, what’s—?"

“YOUR MUM GOT ARRESTED!” She screamed into the phone so loudly that he had to move the phone away from his ear. He look startled at Stiles who quickly scrambled off his lap and grabbed his red hoodie.

“What? Why? When? The fuck?” Derek stood up feeling dread and panic in his stomach.

“She picked Kate Argent up and threw her into a dumpster! Sheriff Stilinski picked her up personally and she’s at the station but I got a shift. Your mother is incredible.” She sighed.

“Holy shit, thanks Kira.” He looked at Stiles who was staring at him worried. “My mum threw Kate Argent into a dumpster.” Stiles’ face broke out into a grin.

“Alright Mel. Come on, I wanna see her sweet-talk my dad into letting her out.” He fired out the door with a stunned Derek following.

\----------------

Derek stared at his mother with his jaw on the floor. She was in the Sheriff's office with her arms crossed whilst Stiles and John waited outside. Melissa was staring fiercely at the door behind Derek not meeting his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He finally asked breaking the tension.

"I was thinking that I'm sorry her head didn't break open." Melissa spat.

"Mom, I didn't tell you about what happened so that you could seek revenge."

"I'm your mother, Derek. That bitch hurt my son and you expect me to not react? Have you met me?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair suddenly exhausted.

"You know what?" He asked really quietly. "I think I'm actually glad you did react so violently. Instead of not reacting at all. Thank you for that." Melissa finally snapped her eyes towards her son with a steel glare.

"You get sexually assaulted and you're thanking me? The hell is wrong with you?"

"Mom." Derek started confused by her behaviour and guilt seeping in.

"I let that woman near you. You should be hating me, not thanking me. I was too busy with my own life I didn't see my son was being abused. Do you think that's okay?"

"Mom. What are you saying?"

"That it was my fault and my negligence that lead to your rape." She said with venom in her voice. Derek had to sit up straight because his mother was scaring him.

"It...I don't know what go say to that." He muttered, his eyes glued to her, petrified. Of what exactly, he didn't know. He's never thought of what happened to him as rape. He's never called it that. No one who knew did either. The word was like a glass shattering.

"I want to kill her. And I want to erase your memories so you never have to remember what happened but I can't. What I can do is let you hate me. I can do that."

"I don't want to hate you." He whispered dread settling in his stomach. "And I don't hate Kate." He admitted, his fists curling up. "Her actions don't give her any redemption but I don't hate her. I don't want to be around her and she scarred me for life but I don't hate her. I don't have it in me to hate anyone else but myself." A beat of silence passed as Derek stared at his feet whilst the truth poured out of his mouth.

"You hate...you hate yourself?" Melissa asked tenderly. Derek nodded.

"I hate myself so much, there's not enough left for anyone else. It's always been like this. Dad left because of me. You have to work so hard because I'm still at home. I let Kate take advantage of me. I self destruct and destroy people around me as well. I'm sorry that I do this. I'm really sorry. It isn't fair on you." He ended on a whisper and shook his head. Melissa sat in silence for a long while staring at her sun but he wouldn't look from his feet.

"This whole family needs a shrink.” She said and Derek breathed out a choked laugh looking at his mother who was smiling softly at him. “I love you, honey.” He felt his cheek blush but he smiled back.

“Love you too, mom. Thanks for throwing her in a dumpster. I didn’t actually know you had it in you.”

“Hey, watch it. I may be nearing my fifties but I am a powerful female who can rip someone’s hair off with one hand.” He grinned as she listed more things she was capable of doing.

\----------

Derek went to New Jersey for a week. He met with the admissions guy, his name was Carmel and was really into baseball which was something Derek didn’t really have to talk about with at home. Stiles watched some games with him and John but he wasn’t as interested in the sport as Derek. His boyfriend preferred lacrosse and Derek didn’t mind. In fact, he even showed up for the first game Beacon Hills High had where his little brother and his boyfriend were playing but Stiles was benched because he couldn’t focus on the game with Derek in the stands. So they both agreed that Derek would just meet him afterwards and make out with sweaty Stiles in his uniform.

The moment he stepped into a lecture on mythology by mistake, he was gone. History, anthropology and any other subject he was interested in just flew out the window as he listened to the lecturer who was utterly passionate about Medusa. Derek went to two more mythology lectures by ‘mistake’ with different professors to see if perhaps it was just this one person however each lecturer seemed better than before and when Derek met Carmel again, he asked if he could major in folklore & mythology.

The man was taken aback by the strange request but said that they could arrange it all on that day if Derek wanted to.

Everything was falling strangely into place. Even an apartment fell into his lap. Granted, it was in Brooklyn so it would take him over two hours journey but the place was cheap, available from January if he didn’t mind a roommate till summer and most importantly it was a loft. And Derek had a thing for lofts. They made him feel all squishy inside. There were four huge bedrooms but only one girl living there. The girl, Simoné, living there was finishing off an art course and leaving for Japan in June. She was a tattoo artist by day and a kick boxer teacher by night. Derek thought it would be best if her and Erica never met. She also told him that her friends moved out quickly because they started a family and wanted their own place. So it would be just the two of them living there and occasionally her other friends sleeping over. He didn’t have a problem with that.

He thought about how great it could be this fresh start for him. But there was something in his head saying it would be an even better fresh start if Stiles was there. He wasn’t exactly sure at which point in their relationship he started picturing a future with the 18 year old but he couldn’t unsee it anymore. Stiles was in him now. He was under his nails, in his every thought, lingered on his every breath.

On the flight back Derek debated if it was worth leaving Beacon Hills without Stiles. He would get an excellent education. However long distance relationships were never something he was a fan of.

The stewardess smiled at him as she passed by his seat and asked if he’d like to purchase anything but Derek just shook his head. There wasn’t anything on that trolley that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bother me at here =D](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)


	11. 'Cause It's You, It's Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The Epilogue. It is quite fluffy and omits to talk about the evil things because I wanted to end this fic on a happy note. 
> 
> I do apologise for not giving any mature sexual content as promised however I do feel like this is the best for this version of Derek.
> 
> I'm not going to lie, this fic tired me out and I've lost a lot of inspiration for it that I once had but I wanted to finish it and finish it on a happy note. 
> 
> Nothing in this fic is realistic.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have read, who have commented, who have left kudos, who had downloaded, who had followed and to any of those who will in the future. I could not keep writing unless I knew someone was reading so thank you so, so much for giving me the inspiration to finish it off. 
> 
> You're all amazing cupcakes. Now, go ahead and have some happy fluff.

**8 & 1/2 months later **

“Fucking hell. This place is apeshit.” Erica grinned widely at the window, Boyd dropping himself and their bags on the couch.

Finally after months of begging, Derek decided to let his best friends come and visit. He was done with his first year (constant interruptions from Erica/Laura/Melissa/Stiles included). Simoné moved out last week with all her crap leaving Derek the apartment.

Derek thanked higher powers that he avoided a Simoné and Erica meet.

“Fuck you.” Derek supplied passing Stiles a can of coke at which his boyfriend smiled gratefully. He got to meet Simoné. He skipped his last week in high school to come and see the place.

Stiles and Scott both got into NYU and decided to move in with Derek since he had three bedrooms that were unoccupied. Lydia went to Harvard on early admission and never looked back. Scott said she was a lot less annoying now since she spent all her energy on being the best at college.

“I meant it in a good way, hubby.” Erica smiled at him sweetly but Derek wasn’t fooled. He knew her too well.

“Hey.” Scott padded out of his room, clutching onto his head. Him and Stiles have taken a lot of advantage over having no adult supervision hold them back with an age limit. “Can you people keep it down? I have a hangover.” Stiles slung his arm around his best friend. “Ow."

“Scotty, listen up, bro. Don’t go boneless on me. I bought you some burritos. Perfect hangover food."

“You’re such a good friend.” Scott sighed happily.

“I bought those burritos.” Derek said offended. “He just grunted and pointed.”

“I was hangover, Derrie.” Stiles grinned. “But you got me over the hump."

“EW!” Laura screeched and threw a plastic bag at him that landed two centimetres away from her. Her and Kira came with Erica and Boyd to visit but Laura was really liking New York just from the drive over so Derek was pretty sure he’d be getting begging phone calls from her about letting her live with them any second. “Be sex gross in your own bedroom!” Derek looked at Stiles and raised his eyebrows at him suggestively at which the 18 year old blushed and earned a cackle from Erica and an ‘ _aww_ ’ from Kira.

“Shut up, Laura.” Stiles grumbled. “Besides, I can’t have sex right now. I have to nurse my bro back to health."

“Kira will take care of that.” Laura smirked at the woman whose eyes widened startled. “You did that nursing weekend, didn’t ya?"

“Well, uh, yeah, I mean.” She was stumbling over her words and avoided looking at anyone which was super adorable. Derek didn’t miss the fact that his little brother was blushing as well.

“Laura, I wanna go and see the city.” Erica prodded the other woman. “Help me out?” The brunette grinned widely at her and got off the couch immediately. “Babe? You coming with?” Boyd laid himself out on the couch and put in his headphones.

“I’m good. Napping is good too.” He said. “And I’m going to turn my volume up to the loudest setting so I cannot hear anyone or anything.” Erica kissed his cheek and sprinted out with Laura outside. Kira was still staring at the floor.

“Stiles.” Derek said quietly. “Wanna help me work out the sleeping arrangements?” The younger boy frowned at him but when Derek quickly glanced at Kira he understood immediately.

“Sure, booty.” He punched Scott lightly in the arm at which the younger Hale winced. “Burritos on the counter.” Derek was already on the bed as Stiles closed the door and bounced on top of him. “Hi.” He laughed and kissed him lightly, his hands firmly on Derek’s chest as Derek’s palms were holding him in place by the back of his thighs.

It wasn’t easy. Not by a mile. Derek spent most of his time travelling to and back from New Jersey. He did a lot of his work on the train. Sometimes he slept in the library because it was easier than travelling in the morning if he had a test or something. He didn’t talk to people much trying to focus on doing well and not letting anyone distract him.

But he also didn’t contact people from Beacon Hills much. His relationship was difficult to maintain because he simply didn’t have the time or the energy to be in it emotionally.

Stiles wasn’t doing great either. He didn’t let on much himself but Scott told him how Stiles didn’t come over to their house as often. How if he did, he took Derek’s pillow everywhere with him. His schoolwork however was stellar. Even apparently Finstock was impressed.

So they agreed to take a break in March. Until June and they would see where they would go from there.

But in April, Stiles called him out of the blue excited as hell and screaming he got into NYU and Derek was so relieved. All the stress of college and the loneliness just evaporated out of him because Stiles was coming to New York. His little brother was coming as well but he was a lot more excited about Stiles.

The plan to have the two move in with him came from Lydia actually. Derek was having a Skype session with Melissa when the redhead pushed her head into the screen applying lip gloss saying how her and Allison were going to live together in Boston so why doesn’t Derek just do that with Stiles and Scott.

“Won’t that be weird?” He asked her. Lydia scoffed and Melissa pushed her hair out of her own face.

“It’s weird you only started dating him last year and not when you were 7. Living together is probably way overdue. Plus with Scott there as a buffer, you will be able to resolve everything. You and Scott both love Stiles the same amount."

“NUH UH!” Scott yelled from the living room still in Beacon Hills. “I LOVE HIM MORE, DICK FACE!"

“If that helps him sleep at night.” Derek replied knowing full well he loved Stiles the mostest. So the plan was for Stiles and Scott to stay in two other bedrooms but Stiles spent most of his nights in Derek’s bed.

He still wasn’t able to have too much action with the young boy but handjobs were exchanged. Stiles grinned at him, his eyes always having the mischievous little spark in the corner of the iris.

“Got ya, sour wolf. What are we gonna do now?” Derek pulled him upwards which caused a pleasant friction in both of their jeans making Stiles mewl out a small noise that Derek adored with all his being.

“How about I go down on you and you try to tell me why inviting my friends here was a good idea again because that shit is just so on point.” Stiles shook his head and leaned over Derek hovering just above his lips.

“How about I go down on you and you tell me about how you want us to adopt kittens together because that shit is too hot for me to handle.” Derek didn’t last and smashed their mouths together, his tongue battling Stiles’s lips open to find his boyfriend’s tongue. He didn’t just want to get kittens. He already planned how he was going to propose.

Lots of fireworks was involved.

Their wedding would be yellow and green despite Lydia’s attempts at baby blue because Derek was a Slytherin and Stiles was a Hufflepuff.

“What?” Stiles was looking at him.

“Uh, did I perhaps say any of that out loud?” Stiles nodded slowly. “Sorry?"

“Sorry? Dude. We’re totally having those awesome Hogwarts invites for the wedding.” Derek grinned as his boyfriend and future fiancé went back to kissing him.

“Don’t call me dude.” He murmured into his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna cry with me over kittens?](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)


End file.
